Dreams Really Do Come True
by ThePurpleness
Summary: Ava and Charlie Bucket are very close siblings and share the same dream, meeting the most famous chocolatier, Willy Wonka. Can Ava and Charlie's dream come true when they are struggling to keep their family off the streets?
1. Ava Bucket

**Hi guys! This is a new story that has come from my very big list of stories to write (which seems to be growing rapidly). This one will follow the movie a bit more and I'm going to warn you now that Ava is going to be a bitch to Mrs. Beauregarde because she deserves it and no one else has done this yet, so I'm sorry if it upsets you. I'm sure Willy would be pleased though :). Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to tell me what you think. I'd like to give a shout out to my very close friend** **Desi-Pari Always**** because she gives me some crazy ideas. As Willy would say...Enjoy!!!! **

* * *

"Ava! Ava snap out of it!!!" Randy, my boss, shook my arm bringing me out of dream land.

I shook my head rapidly a few times to shake the previous thoughts out of my head.

"You awake?" Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry boss, happens quite often when we aren't busy."

Randy chuckled again and patted me on the shoulder. "Yeah I know, the middle of the week at this time of day isn't the greatest time for a drink I suppose."

"Yeah I guess so." I shrugged.

"I'll be in the back if anybody asks for me." Randy started walking off.

"Okay boss, I'll be here doing absolutely nothing." I teased, Randy's chuckling fading as he proceeded to the back.

It was then that a flustered looking Misty came over and set her tray down on the bar.

"What's wrong Misty?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, just the regular behavior from old Fred over there." Misty pointed to where Fred was seated, who gave a wink in our direction.

"Did he slap your arse again?"

"**YES!!!!** Ugh, I swear that man is horny 24/7. You are so lucky you don't have an ass."

"Yes, but he compliments my chest quite often as soon as he walks through the door." I pointed out.

"The things we women go through." Misty shook her head, a strand of her curly red hair landing in her face, but was quickly brushed away.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what else bothers me?" Misty asked.

"What?" I picked up a dirty glass from Misty's tray and started cleaning it.

"See that man in the far corner over there?"

I looked up from my cleaning to see a man wearing a black trench coat, a black top hat, and a weird pair of shades, looking in our direction. I quickly looked back down and continued to wash the filthy glass. "What about him?"

"He comes in here everyday and sits in that corner. And you know what else? Half the time I think he's staring at you!"

"So?"

"Sooo, I think it's weird and kind of creepy." Misty cringed.

"Maybe he's not even staring at me, maybe he's staring off into space, that's what I do when I have a lot on my mind."

"Highly doubt it, it's really hard to tell though because he never takes his shades off...I wonder why?"

"Maybe he's blind."

"Why are you denying the fact that he's staring at you."

I set down the glass that I was cleaning and stared Misty in her sea green eyes. "Look Misty, I'm Ava Bucket...Ava Bucket." I said slowly the second time.

"So?"

"I'm lower class, what's so special about that? Look at me, who would want this skinny, malnourished, plain looking girl?"

Misty sighed. "I still think he's staring at you because your chest sure doesn't look malnourished." Misty teased.

I playfully snapped my towel that I was cleaning with at Misty, Misty sticking her tongue out at me.

"You know what?" Misty asked yet again.

"Besides that fact that you're asking way too many questions and that your train of thought gets off track way too easily?" I raised my eyebrow.

This time Misty snapped at me with a towel that was hanging out of her back pocket. "I was just going to say that you need a bloke."

"You did not just say that!" I scoffed.

"Come on Ava, I never see you with men, besides your little brother."

I started to laugh hysterically. "Charlie isn't even close to becoming a man!"

"You know what I mean." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Who needs men when I have chocolate to satisfy me?" I blurted out a little too loud for my liking.

"Yes, but chocolate can't satisfy you in more ways than one." Misty waggled her eyebrows.

"Shh...someone will hear you." I blushed.

It was then that the front door opened and a small boy stumbled through, closing the door quickly to shut out the winter breeze.

"Hi Charlie!!!" Misty greeted.

"H-Hi Misty." Charlie blushed. Charlie grabbed a seat on one of the barstools, setting his school books down on the bar.

"I'm going to see if Randy needs any help in the back." Misty said, giving a wink towards Charlie.

"How was school Charlie?" I began cleaning another glass off of Misty's tray.

"It was fine."

"What made you close the door in such a hurry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"First off it's cold out there and second there were these two grown men laughing at me as I was coming in." Charlie glared down at the bar.

I tried to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably.

"You too Ava?" Charlie turned red.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but it doesn't look good when a ten year old walks in a bar."

"Well they wouldn't be laughing if I told them that you were my sister." Charlie pointed out.

"Charlie we look nothing alike, I'm the oddball remember?" I picked up a strand of my wavy dark blonde hair and waved it in front of his face.

"We both act the same way." Charlie retaliated.

"You have a point, although you do take things more calmly than I do." I chuckled.

"That's only because you get that from Grandpa George!" Charlie giggled, but soon ceased. "Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be kicked out onto the streets?"

"Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Because I hear Mum and Dad talking about it last night." Charlie frowned.

I set down the glass that I was cleaning and grabbed both of Charlie's hands, making him look me in the eyes. "Look Charlie, as long as Dad and I have our jobs, then you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure things will turn around for us soon." I squeezed his hands for reassurance.

"Why does life have to be so hard Ava?"

"There are just some things that we'll never figure out Charlie. Cheer up 'kay?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I better get going, I have homework to do." Charlie picked up his books and hopped off the barstool. "See you at home." Charlie waved.

"Bye Charlie." I waved back.

"Hey sweetheart!"

I cringed and looked over in Fred's direction, giving him one of my cheesy smiles.

"Can I have another Budweiser over here?" Fred held up his empty mug.

"Coming right up!" I turned around rolling my eyes as I grabbed a clean mug from the shelf. As I filled up the mug, I stole another glance of the strange man. He's been coming around here for about a couple weeks now. For some reason when I look at him, my mind goes right to the stories that Grandpa Joe told me when I was younger. The stories of when he used to work for Willy Wonka. He's kind of what I imagined Willy Wonka to look like. I shut the tap off along with my thoughts and muttered to myself. "Get real Ava, the man hasn't stepped out of that factory for years."

_'In my dreams!'_

* * *

**Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Friday Night Karaoke

It's Friday night, the bar is bustling with people who are celebrating their weekend early. All the tables were full with people playing cards, drinking, and watching the big screen T.V. in the back. Misty seemed flustered as she went from table to table taking people's orders. I was busy myself, mixing drinks, but mostly pouring tequila in shot glasses. I swear I've served enough shots equivalent to make one big shot glass for the Jolly Green Giant. Randy was in back working the grill. They have to throw up _something_ when they get smashed later. I scanned the room and noticed that the strange man that has been occupying the seat in the back was there. He still had those purple sunglasses on from before. I've had theories that this man doesn't want people to know who he is, either that or he's just uncomfortable to take them off.

"Can you believe it in here?" Misty set down a tray stacked with empty mugs and shot glasses.

"No, but I love Friday nights, it keeps me busy." I smiled as I served a couple of margaritas to women seated at the bar.

"It's almost eight o'clock, you know what that means." Misty did a little jig out of excitement.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, continuing to make drinks for the never ending flow of customers. "Yeah, yeah karaoke time, but I'm not singing tonight no matter how much you beg."

"Oh come on Ava, people love it when you sing."

"Love it when I sing? I think they enjoy it just because the guys can have a good look at my chest." I muttered sourly.

"Well, I like it when you sing, because half the time the people who go up there are terrible."

"Misty, they're terrible because most of the people who go up there are hammered." I giggled.

"Please? Just one song? I'll never ask you ever again." Misty attempted puppy dog eyes while pouting.

"Fine, but just one song."

"Yay! You're the best." Misty bounced off with a new tray of beverages.

By the time eight o'clock came around more people started flowing in, while some were escorted out by their friends because of their intoxicated state. I noticed Fred as one of the people who have just arrived. Fred spotted me and sauntered over to the bar.

"Hey babe! You gonna sing me a song tonight?" Fred winked.

I sighed out of annoyance, but then the light bulb in my head went off and I smiled. "Of course Fred, why don't you go sit down and I'll fix up the usual for you." I winked.

Fred smiled and migrated to his usual spot in the bar. Misty came back with yet another tray full of empty glasses.

"What are you so smiley about?" Misty raised a brow.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to give Fred what he deserves when I sing later." I smirked.

"You're up to something Ava. What exactly are you planning?"

"You'll see."

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Randy announced on the karaoke stage with the microphone. "It's eight o'clock and you know what that means. It's karaoke time. I've been informed that our one and only Ava Bucket will be performing later for you all, but right now I'm accepting any brave volunteers to come up here and give us a show." Randy set down the microphone and started sorting through his music.

It wasn't until eight thirty that I decided to get up on the stage, getting a lot of whistles and wolf calls. I whispered to Randy what song I wanted, grabbed the nearby microphone, and waited for the song to start up. As Randy was sorting through his music I made my little announcement.

"This song is for a very special customer...Fred." I winked in his direction.

Fred winked back, while others looked at him with envy.

I heard the song start up and waited for the first verse...

Superstar, where you from? How's it going?

I know you, not a clue what you're doing

You can play brand new to all the chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you, gettin' more than just a re-up

Baby, you got all the puppets with the strings up

Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You)

You got me goin'

(You)

You're oh so charmin'

(You)

But I can do it

(You)

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You)

You say I'm crazy

(You)

I got your crazy

(You)

You're nothing but a

(You)

Womanizer

Daddy-O you got the swagger of a champion

Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy

Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, you mistake me you're the sucker

To think that I would be the victim not another

Say it, play it, how you want it

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You)

You got me goin'

(You)

You're oh so charmin'

(You)

But I can do it

(You)

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You)

You say I'm crazy

(You)

I got your crazy

(You)

You're nothing but a

(You)

Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)

It would be all good and I could be your girl

But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You)

You got me goin'

(You)

You're oh so charmin'

(You)

But I can do it

(You)

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You)

You say I'm crazy

(You)

I got your crazy

(You)

You're nothing but a

(You)

Womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh you're a womanizer baby

The bar erupted with applause, except for Fred of course who was sitting there with his arms crossed, turning redder than a lobster. The men who were envying him earlier seemed relieved and started laughing. I got off the stage and back to my position behind the bar. The rest of the night I had a smile on my face to last me a lifetime. Misty came over to me and gave me short bear hug.

"That was brilliant, now he just has to leave you alone."

"You should try it too, then he'll stop slapping your ass."

"You know what I noticed?"

"No, what?"

"That man over there couldn't keep his eyes off of you while you were up there." Misty nudged her head in the mysterious man's direction.

"Would you give me a break, if he's that interested, then he would've come up here by now."

"I'm just saying, I think he's got something for you." Misty winked and went off to serve waiting customers.

Thoughts about the mysterious man swam in my head for the rest of the night. Does anyone know who he is? What if it really is Willy Wonka? If anyone knew, it would be grandpa. I made a note in my mind to ask grandpa later. I suddenly got this feeling that things were about to get worse before they got any better for my family. I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Grandpa Joe

It's Saturday evening, Mom is busy making dinner, Dad wasn't home from work yet, Charlie is doing homework at the table, Grandma Georgina and Josephine were knitting, Grandpa George was taking a light snooze, and Grandpa Joe and I had our noses in a book. It was Grandpa Joe that awakened my fascination for reading. When I was little he would read to me before I had to go to bed and as I got older he would tell me stories of Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory. Once I reached the age of eleven, Grandpa encouraged me to visit the library and read books from there. Even though I'm at the age of twenty one, I can't help but still listen to the stories of Willy Wonka that he tells Charlie. In fact I couldn't wait until after he told his stories tonight, then I could ask him about the mysterious man and if he has any connection to Willy Wonka at all. I was just getting to a good part in my book when the front door opened, letting the cold wind in. Dad stepped in and shut the door quickly to keep the cold air out.

"Evening Buckets!" Dad greeted.

"Evening!" Granpa Joe acknowledged, while the other grandparents nodded.

"Hi Dad!" Charlie and I replied in sync.

Dad walked over towards Mom, receiving a kiss on the cheek. "Soup's almost ready darling! Don't suppose there's anything extra to put in?" Mom looked down at the incomplex soup and back up at Dad, only to get disappointed shake of the head. "Oh well, nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage." Mom grabbed the kitchen knife and started chopping up more cabbage.

"Charlie, I found something I think you'll like." Dad sat down at the table, reaching into his coat pocket and bringing out a few disfigured toothpaste caps.

Charlie grabbed a particular one he liked and looked up smiling. "This is exactly what I need." Charlie bent down under the table and pulled out his model of Willy Wonka's factory.

"What is it Charlie?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Dad found it, just the piece I needed." Charlie stated, while adding the piece on his model.

"What piece was it?"

"A head for Willy Wonka!"

"How wonderful!" Grandma Josephine exclaimed.

"It's quite a likeness." Grandpa Joe looked at the model in amazement.

"You think so?" Charlie asked.

"Think so? I know so. I saw Willy Wonka with my own two eyes. I used to work for him y'know."

"You did?" Charlie's eyes widened.

"I did!" Grandpa Joe confirmed.

"He did!" Grandma Josephine nodded.

"He did!" Grandpa George also nodded.

"I love grapes!" Grandma Georgina smiled.

"Of course, I was a much younger man in those days." Grandpa Joe muttered.

Charlie and I grabbed two chairs from the table and sat down next to Grandpa Joe, anticipating his story.

"Willy Wonka began with a single store on Cherry Street, when the whole world wanted his candy."

Grandpa Joe then went on about the time when they ran out of chocolate birds and Wonka bars and he went to Willy Wonka himself to inform him.

"The man was a genius! Did you know that he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream so that it stays cold for hours without a freezer? You can even leave it lying out on a hot day and it won't go runny."

"But that's impossible." Charlie's eyebrows knitted together.

"But Willy Wonka did it. Before long Willy Wonka decided to build a proper chocolate factory, the largest chocolate factory in history, fifty times as big as any other."

Grandpa continued on about how he and Grandma Josephine were there to see the opening of the factory, forgetting that Charlie was present when he was talking about his little romance with Grandma.

"Grandpa!!! Don't make it gross!" Charlie nudged Grandpa.

"Tell him about the Indian Prince, he'd like to hear about that." Grandma Josephine suggested.

"You mean Prince Pondicherry. Well, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka and asked him to come out all the way to India to build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate."

Grandpa then talked about how the palace had a hundred rooms and that everything was made out of light or dark chocolate.

"True to his word, the bricks were chocolate, the cement holding them together was chocolate, all the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate as well. So were the carpets and the pictures and the furniture."

Grandpa said that the Prince thought it was perfect in every way. Willy Wonka informed the Prince that he should start eating it right away for it wouldn't last long, but the Prince didn't take heed to his warning and said that he intended to live in it.

"But Mr. Wonka was right of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with the boiling sun."

Grandpa mentioned that the palace melted to the ground. Charlie and I laughed at the thought of a giant swimming pool of chocolate.

"The Prince sent an urgent telegram requesting a new palace, but Willy Wonka was facing problems of his own. All the other chocolate makers you see, had grown jealous of Mr. Wonka. They began sending in spies to steal the secret recipes. Fickelgruber started making ice cream that would never melt, Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost it's flavor, then Slugworth began making candy ballons that you could blow up to incredible sizes. The thievery got so bad, that one day without a warning, Mr. Wonka told every single one of his works to go home and that he was closing his factory forever."

"But it didn't stay closed forever, it's open right now!" Charlie stated.

"Ah yes, well when sometimes a grown up says forever, they mean a very long time." Mom corrected.

"Such as I feel like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup _forever._" Grandpa George said sourly.

"Now pops!" Dad warned.

"The factory did close Charlie." Grandma Josephine continued.

"And it seemed like it was going to be closed forever. Then, one day, we saw smoke rising from the chimneys, the factor was back in business." Grandpa Joe smiled.

"Did you get your job back?" Charlie asked.

"No, no one did." Grandpa frowned.

"But there must be people working there." Charlie theorized.

"Think about it Charlie. Have you ever seen a single person going into that factory or coming out of it?" Grandma Josephine questioned.

"No, the gates are always closed."

"Exactly." Grandpa Joe set down his empty bowl on the tray.

"But then, who's running all the machines?"

"Nobody knows Charlie." Mom spoke.

"It certainly is a mystery." I said after taking one last spoonful of cabbage soup.

"Hasn't someone asked Mr. Wonka?" Charlie continued interrogating.

"Nobody sees him anymore, he never comes out." Grandpa frowned. "The only thing that comes out of that place is the candy, already packed up and addressed. I'd give anything in the world just to go in one more time, to see what's become of that amazing factory."

"Well you won't, 'cause you can't, no one can. It's a mystery and will always be a mystery. That little factory of yours Charlie is as close as any one of us is going to get." Grandpa George snapped.

"Come Charlie, Ava, I think we should let your grandparents get some sleep." Mom frowned at Grandpa George's negativity.

Dad took the tray of empty bowls in the kitchen, while Mom straightened out the blankets of the bed. Charlie and I gave our goodnight hugs and kisses to the grandparents. As I got to Grandpa Joe I whispered. "I need to talk to you after they turn out the lights."

"We'll have to be very quiet." Grandpa whispered back.

After I exchanged hugs and kisses, I went over to the couch, which was my bed since Charlie slept in the attic and Mom and Dad occupied the other bed. I took off my shoes and got under the covers to pretend that I was going to sleep.

"Goodnight!" Charlie bid one last time.

"Goodnight!" All of us replied.

Mom and Dad turned off the lights and went to their little area to catch some sleep. When I made sure that they were in bed, I quietly tiptoed to Grandpa Joe's side of the bed.

"Grandpa!"

"What is it Ava?"

"At work, I've noticed this strange looking man coming in lately. He always sits in the back corner by himself. I was wondering if it's possible that he's Willy Wonka?"

"I don't know Ava, it could be possible, but that he hasn't come out of that factory for the longest time."

"Do you remember what Willy Wonka looked like?"

"It's been awhile since I last saw him, I'm not quite sure. He could've changed his appearance by now."

"Ok, thanks Grandpa, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Ava!"

I guess I got my hopes up too far. I should have known that it's just a slight chance, but I'll have to keep my eye on him. It's one of my biggest dreams to meet the world's greatest chocolatier And I know that Charlie wants to meet him as well. One can only hope that our dream can come true. Maybe it will come true when we least expect it.


	4. Little Chance, Big World

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile, I just got done with finals and graduating. That means I should be updating more than I have been. I'm really happy that you guys have been reviewing and supporting me. I'd like to thank all to those who have reviewed and of course Desi-Pari Always for your wonderful ideas and support. Enjoy! ^_^**

_Italics-Willy's right mind  
**Bold Italics-Willy's evil mind**_

**

* * *

**

**Willy's POV**

It's about ten o'clock at night, the whole town was desolated. People were at home nice and snug in their nice, warm beds. A thin sheet of snow blanketed the sleeping little town. The only activity going on outside was the steam rising up from the manholes and my workers putting up important announcements for the whole town to see tomorrow. As I was watching my workers bustling about, I couldn't help but let my mind wander about that bartender, Ava. I find it weird that she's all I can ever think about, besides candy of course. I think the first thing that caught my attention was her smile, so kind and heartwarming. I shook my head of these distracting thoughts and was mentally scolded by my right mind who was standing on my right shoulder.

"_Get a hold of yourself William! You don't have time to think about girls, you have more important matters to think of right now!_"

"_**Hold on just a minute Willy my boy! You know perfectly well that this little problem of yours can be solved in more than one way and this certain someone you're thinking of is a key part in the idea I've concocted.**_" My evil mind smirked, who appeared on my left shoulder.

"_Don't listen to him William! He only wants you to commit unspeakable acts to this girl._" My right mind

"_**You apparently didn't look at her ass, it's so cute in those tight pants and do I have to mention her rack?**_" My evil mind drooled, while my right mind rolled his eyes.

"**ENOUGH!!! THE BOTH OF YOU!!!**" I erupted. "We're all going to just drop the subject...agreed?"

They both nodded in agreement and disappeared to who knows where, while I turned around to leave my office and retire to bed.

"_**I still think she has a cute ass!**_"

"Did I not just say to drop the subject?"

"_**Shutting up!**_"

* * *

**Ava's POV**

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, business was slow as usual, giving us plenty of time to set up for the evening hours. The mysterious man was in his usual spot, sunglasses and all. I've been debating whether to go over there and strike conversation with him, but I'm known to be on the shy side and according to said side, all signs point to no.

"You really should go over and talk to him Ava." Misty popped out of nowhere, making me jump.

"Misty! You gave me a fright!!!" I playfully threw a peanut at her. "And I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"What am I going to do? Go over there and just introduce myself?"

"You won't have to, because he's coming over here." Misty abandoned me in a flash, heading towards the back.

"Thanks a lot Misty!" I muttered to myself. I felt butterflies in my stomach as the man came closer, his cane tapping every time it met the hard wood floor. I swallowed the big lump in my throat as he sat down and had the courage to ask "What can I get you sir?"

"Gin and tonic straight up please."

"Coming right up. I see you around here a lot, may I ask why?"

"Uh I have a lot on my plate right now, that's all."

"That's understandable." I set his drink down in front of him giving him a small smile. "I have a lot on my plate too."

"Really?" He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. "It seems you would be the last person to have problems, you seem so...happy."

"Even the happiest people on the planet can have problems."

"What kind of problems if I may ask?"

"Well, I guess you can say that my family is having a hard time with money and keeping us off the streets."

"Eww!"

"Yeah, ewww is right." I laughed softly. "Oh I'm sorry! Here I am dumping my problems on you and I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Ava Bucket." I held my hand out to him.

"I'm William...just William." He took my hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you 'just' William. Um can I have my hand back now?"

"Oh right! Sorry!" William released my hand.

It was then that Charlie burst through the door, gasping for breath.

"Charlie what is it?"

"M-Mr. Wonka is going to let five people into his factory, but you have to find a golden ticket in a Wonka Bar in order to get a tour. This is a chance for our dream to come true Ava, we might get to meet Mr. Wonka!!!"

"Oh my goodness, you're not joking are you?"

Charlie shook his head, his boyish smile widening.

I then started to jump up and down and squeal like a little school girl. "We might get to meet Mr. Wonka!!!"

William just sat there smiling, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

"I can't believe it, what makes you think Mr. Wonka decided to this?"

Charlie only shrugged. "I don't know, but he also said that there's a special prize, something beyond that we could ever imagine. I have to go tell Mum and Dad!" Charlie ran out of the pub again in hot pursuit.

"This Wonka guy, seems really amazing." William took another sip of his drink.

"It has always been my dream to meet him, he's such a genius in so many ways. I guess you could say, he's an idol to me."

William then finished his drink and got up from his seat. "I must be going, so much to do so little time."

"Oh must you go?"

"I'm afraid so." William picked up his cane and proceeded towards the door. "But I'll be happy to come again tomorrow and have a chat."

"I would love that." I smiled.

As soon as William left, I couldn't help but jump in excitement again. I can't believe that there's a chance to meet Mr. Wonka. A very slight chance of course, but still a possibility. I just pray that Charlie doesn't get his hopes up too high, like I am now. I couldn't bear seeing Charlie depressed if he didn't get a golden ticket, but I would expect the same behavior coming from me. If we could just get one golden ticket, I would be happy for the rest of my life, as would Charlie I'm sure.

"What are you so happy about?" Misty came from the back room.

"Mr. Wonka is letting in five people, but you have to find a golden ticket in order to get into the factory. This is my one chance to meet him Misty." I bounced up and down.

"That's great, but there's only five tickets against the whole entire world." Misty pointed out.

"I know, but it would be great if Charlie found one. Then maybe, just maybe, things could finally start looking up for us."

"By just meeting some dude, who shuts himself up from the rest of the world?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Be that as it may, he's still a genius and my idol."

"Oh, so what did that guy say to you?"

"Just that he's been coming here because of some problems and that his name was William, that's all."

"He didn't ask you out?"

"Misty is that all you ever think about? Boys!!!"

"Of course, I am a girl you know."

"Alright girls, let's get finished getting ready for tonight shall we?" Randy interrupted.

"Yes sir!" Misty and I saluted, leaving Randy chuckling to himself.

For the first time in a long time, I've never been happier.

* * *

**Please, please, please review!!!**


	5. Two Tickets Found

**Hey there peeps! It's been awhile I know, but I'm all registered for my classes for college and I don't have to worry about college stuff until October now. So hopefully I can get some more chapters up. I'd like to thank all to those who have reviewed and stayed with me so far and I'd like to especially thank Desi Pari-Always for her inspiring ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, although I wouldn't mind owning Willy ;)**

**Well as Willy would say, Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**

Ava's POV

It was early evening and I had just gotten home from work. As William said he would, he came by the bar earlier today and we had a nice friendly chat. Even though it seems like William isn't telling me something, we seem to get along great. He may be older than I am, but he just seems so sweet and in need of a friend. We mostly talked about random stuff, like hobbies and favorites. When I asked about his past though, he kind of got tense and said he had to be somewhere else and left without another word. I mentally slapped myself and decided to apologize tomorrow for digging into his business like that...if he comes tomorrow.

"Hello? Earth to Ava! Come in Ava!"

"Hm?" I looked away from the window and focused on Charlie.

"Are you okay Ava, you've been out of it since you came home."

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming that's all."

Charlie walked away and towards the grandparents bed, nestling himself right in the middle like I used to when I was his age. It had been a day since the whole world found out about the golden ticket contest and the candy stores have never been busier. Charlie and I told the whole family yesterday, and Grandpa Joe hasn't stopped smiling ever since.

"Wouldn't it be great Charlie to open up a bar of chocolate and find a golden ticket inside?" Grandpa Joe asked anxiously.

"I know, but I only get one bar a year for my birthday." Charlie frowned.

"Well, it's your birthday next week." I pointed out.

"You've got as much a chance as anybody." Grandma Josephine added.

"Balderdash! The kids who are going to find the golden tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars everyday. Our Charlie only gets one a year, he doesn't have a chance." Grandpa George stated sourly.

"Everyone has a chance Charlie!" Grandma Josephine retorted.

"Mark my words, the first kid who finds the golden ticket will be fat, fat, **FAT**!"

It was then that mum brought out the T.V. and turned it on so the grandparents could watch the evening news. Immediately the screen showed the words 'breaking news' and showed the news man sitting at his desk.

"It has been confirmed that the first golden ticket has been found by a boy named Augustus Gloop. We'll take you now to Düsseldorf, Germany."

The screen switched from the London news room to some little meat shop. The screen showed a tubby boy and his mother smiling at the cameras, the boy's face covered in chocolate. A reporter asked how Augustus found the golden ticket and he started his very interesting story.

"I was eating the Wonka bar and I taste something that is not chocolate, or coconut, or walnut, or peanut butter, or nougat, or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles...so I look and I find the golden ticket!" Augustus showed the cameras the golden ticket, a little piece of the ticket missing where he had bitten it off.

"Augustus, how did you celebrate?" A reporter questioned.

"I eat more candy!" Augustus replied, pulling a Wonka bar out of his pocket and began stuffing it in his face.

As Augustus was busy scarfing down the candy bar, his mother got a few words in to the press.

"We just knew Augustus would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day, it was possible for him not to find one!"

Augustus's mom then hugged her son close, smiling as they showed the golden ticket to all.

"Told you it'd be a porker!" Grandpa George stared at the T.V. in disbelief that Augustus was still porking down the candy.

"What a repulsive boy!" Grandma Josephine's face wrinkled in disgust.

"I know Wonka's candy is to die for, but the way he's eating it is just ridiculous!" I looked away from the screen, unable to take much more of his eating habits.

"Only four golden tickets left!" Charlie stated.

The screen changed back to the London news room, the anchorperson looking really enthusiastic.

"You won't believe it folks, but we have a second confirmation that the next golden ticket has been found. This one is in our own little Buckingshire, England."

The screen once again went from the news room to what seemed like a lounge with animal heads mounted on the wall. There were two adults standing behind a little girl with brown curls, who was displaying her golden ticket. The father looked very proud and tall, as a the mother showed off her gaudy ring on her hand that was rested on her daughter's shoulder.

"Veruca? Can you spell that for us please?" A reporter requested.

"**V-E-R-U-C-A**, Veruca Salt!"

"As soon as my little Veruca told me she had to have one of these golden tickets, I started buying up all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them, hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business you see, so I told my workers that they wouldn't be shelling nuts anymore and that they would be unwrapping Wonka bars instead. Three days went by and we had no luck, it was terrible! Our little Veruca kept on getting more and more upset each day. Well gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search, until I could give her what she wanted. Finally, I found her a ticket!"

"It's not fair, she didn't even find the golden ticker herself!" Charlie looked disappointed.

"It's alright Charlie! That man spoils his daughter and no good ever comes out of spoiling a child like that!" Grandpa reassured.

"That means there's only three more tickets!" Charlie frowned.

"Don't worry Charlie! We'll have our chance, I know it!" I winked at Charlie, turning his frown upside down.

The news room appeared onto the screen and proceeded to talk about boring stuff, while Charlie sat at the table to do his homework and I grabbed a book and made myself comfortable on the couch.

_Only three tickets left! Will we get our chance? Or am I just getting both of our hopes up? I sure do hope it's the first one!_

* * *

**Willy's POV**

I had just got done watching the news to find out that two of my golden tickets had already been found. One by a gluttonous boy and the other by a spoiled little rich girl. According to their bratty personalities, I already know that they have no chance in winning the contest. I can't let them win! I have already started to come up with mischievous ways to get rid of them easily. I couldn't help but think about earlier today. As promised, I went to the bar and talked with Ava. I've really taken a liking to this girl, but I'm having troubles trusting her. She asked me about my childhood and I came up with some silly excuse and disappeared.

"Ugh, she must think I'm a real jerk." I muttered to myself.

I called for an Oompa Loompa, one rushing into my office. The Oompa Loompa approached my desk and waited for my orders.

"I need you to give these papers to Dorris and have her assemble the Oompa Loompas right away to have a meeting about the golden ticket winners and I'm in need of an aspirin." I rubbed my forehead, the headache worsening every minute.

The Oompa Loompa bowed, then left with the papers that I had handed him.

_This is going to be a long week!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to review!**


	6. Apologies and Birthday Presents

**Hello again! I can't believe I'm actually updating again and it hasn't even been a day! It's probably because I don't start school till October and I have nothing to do before then except work. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the reviewers and readers who are staying with me so far. I'd like to especially thank Desi Pari-Always for her major support and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, although I wouldn't mind owning Willy ;)**

**Bold- evil mind  
**_Italics- right mind_

**As Willy would say, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Willy's POV**

I was standing outside of Randy's Bar, debating whether or not to go in. My mind has been playing scenarios ending only in disaster. I think the worst one so far ended with Ava spraying me in the face with the beer hose and throwing peanuts at me as I frantically ran out of the bar.

_You can do this Willy! _My right mind cheered me on.

**Nah, he's too chicken! **My evil mind retorted.

_Don't listen to him Willy! Just go in there and do your best!_

I took a few deep breaths and pushed the door to the bar open, closing it quickly to shut the cold air out. Ava was standing at the bar as usual, getting the bar ready for the afternoon. Ava stopped what she was doing and looked up to see who had come in. Her face brightened with a smile as she greeted,

"Hi William!"

At that moment, I was befuddled. Here I was ready to face a woman's fury and she isn't even angry one bit.

"Are you okay?" Ava snapped me out of it, giving me a concerning look.

"Hi Ava! I'm quite well actually. How are you?" I took a seat on one of the bar stools, leaning my cane against the vacant one next to me.

"Can't complain. Look I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday. It really wasn't any of my business to pry into your life like that, especially if you're not comfortable talking about it. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no! I should be the one apologizing for running off like that. It was a very rude thing of me to do. I'm sorry too."

"Friends?" Ava held out her hand for me to shake.

"Friends!" I accepted her hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Did you want a drink or anything?" Ava offered.

"No, I should really get going. That darn paperwork is catching up with me." I stood up from my seat, grabbing my cane in the process.

Ava giggled at the paperwork reference. "Okay William, I'll see you later then."

"Bye Ava!" I gave her one last smile as I walked out of the bar.

The first thing I did was let out a big sigh of relief. It's not everyday a man does something stupid and avoids the fury of a woman's scorn. Ava is a really nice person and it's really hard to find that nowadays. I hope she'll never change.

**Come, come Willy my man! Time to get that paperwork done! **My evil mind smirked.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I trudged down the sidewalk towards the factory, dreading the word 'paperwork'.

_Don't worry Willy, it's only a full desk worth today! _

"Not helping!"

_Sorry!_

**I'm not!**

"Shut up! It's a wonder how I haven't gone insane yet with you two." I realized what I said, interrupting my evil mind. "Not a word!"

* * *

**Ava's POV**

It was the end of my shift and I couldn't wait to get home to Charlie and give him his birthday present. I decided to give it to him early, since his birthday isn't until tomorrow. This present just can't wait to be opened till tomorrow, it must be opened today. Of course, I got Charlie a Wonka bar, knowing that would be what he wanted. It also gives him a chance to see if he got a golden ticket. It would make us all happy if he did get one, especially Grandpa Joe. Grandpa Joe has wanted both of us to see what has become of the wonderful factory ever since he told us stories about the past. I grabbed my coat and ran straight home with the candy safely tucked into my coat pocket. I reached the front door of our small house and entered, shutting the door behind me.

"Good evening everyone!"

"Good evening!" The grandparents acknowledged.

"Hello dear!" Mum hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Charlie! I've got a surprise for you!" I walked towards the table that was covered in homework and pulled out the Wonka bar from my pocket. "Happy early Birthday Charlie!"

"Wow! Thanks Ava! I'll wait to open it later when dad gets home." Charlie embraced me, squeezing the living daylights out of me.

Charlie let go and went straight back to his homework, while I helped mum with dinner.

"Thanks for getting that for him dear, it means a lot to him!"

"It was no problem, I'd do anything to see him happy."

Later that evening, mum and dad left the house saying they had an errand to do. Mum made Charlie promise to wait to open the chocolate until after they got back. Charlie and I sat with the grandparents, listening to stories about how Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina met. Not too long after the end of the story, mum and dad came into the house, mum hiding something behind her back.

"Charlie, your mum and I thought that you could open your birthday present tonight." Dad smiled.

"Here you are!" Mum brought out another Wonka bar from behind her and handed it to Charlie.

"Now you can open both of them Charlie!" I stated excitedly.

Charlie decided to open the one that the family got for him first. He slowly ripped away the wrapping, a look of hope on his boyish face. He finally got it open turning it around to find nothing. Charlie then took my present and did the same thing he did to the other one, once again finding no golden ticket. A look of disappointment appeared on Charlie's face just like everyone else in the room.

"Well, that's that." Grandpa Joe broke the silence.

"We'll share it!" Charlie suggested.

"Oh no Charlie! Not your birthday presents."

"They're my candy bars and I'll do what I want with them." Charlie began breaking one of the bars into pieces, distributing them out to the family.

Charlie kept one of the candy bars for himself, saving it to last a lifetime, while the family took their shares from the other. That was one of the great qualities of Charlie, he never thought about just himself. He always put his loved ones before him and I couldn't ask for a more perfect little brother. When everyone got done eating their chocolate, it was time for bed. Before I fell asleep, I prayed that no matter if Charlie got a golden ticket or not, that he'd always be happy. At least he has family to give him happiness.

_We'll get through this Charlie! We will!_

* * *

**I hope you like it! Feel free to review anytime! ^_^**


	7. One Ticket Left

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile. I just started college and things have been pretty hectic around my place. I'm sorry to say that it may take a little longer for me to update now that I'm a full time student, but I'll try my best to get chapters out whenever I can. I'd like to thank all my fellow readers and reviewers, especially Desi-Pari Always, who has been supporting me through both this and college. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and feel free to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, all credit goes to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton.**

**Bold- Willy's evil mind  
**_Italics- Willy's right mind_

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Ava's POV**

It was almost five o'clock and the whole family was huddled around the T.V., waiting for the news to come on. Charlie had arrived earlier in the afternoon with today's paper, claiming that the third golden ticket had been found.

"What did you say her name was dad?" My brows furrowed.

"Violet Beauregarde." Dad replied, looking up from his book.

"Weird name!" I muttered under my breath.

"Shush! It's starting!" Charlie nudged me.

"Good evening everyone! It has been confirmed this morning that the third golden ticket has been found by a girl named Violet Beauregarde. We will now transfer you over to the Beauregarde's residence over in Atlanta, Georgia."

The screen then switched to a little girl and her mother smiling at the cameras. They seemed to be in a living room with shelves full of trophies surrounding them. What scared me the most was that Violet and her mother both had the same outfit on.

"Oh my God! It's Barbie and Kelly!" I waved my hands about.

"Ava!" Mum scolded.

"These are just some of the two hundred and sixty three trophies and medals that Violet has won." Mrs. Beauregarde motioned her hands to the shelves of glistening trophies.

"I'm a gum chewer mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things I laid of the gum. Switched to candy bars." Violet explained, smacking her gum in the process.

"She's just a driven young woman. I don't know where she gets it." Mrs. Beauregarde smiled at the camera.

Violet looked away from the camera for a split second eyeing one of the shelves before stating "I'm the junior world champion gum chewer. This piece of gum I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on it for three months solid. THAT'S a record!"

"Of course I've had my share of trophies, mostly baton." Mrs. Beauregarde gestured towards a couple of frames on the wall behind her.

"Since this one kid's going to get this special prize, better than all the rest, I don't care who those other four are. That kid is going to be ME!"

"Tell them why Violet!"

"Because I'm a winner!"

"Ugh! So annoying!" I growled in frustration.

"What a beastly girl!" Grandma Josephine glared.

"Despicable!" Grandma Georgina added.

We all turned around looking at Grandma Georgina with amazement, until Grandpa George spoke up "You don't know what we're talking about."

Grandma Georgina looked around confused, contemplating on what to say.

"Dragonflies?"

I smiled to myself as I turned back towards the television, Charlie listening intently to the news reporter who had popped back onto the screen.

"This just in the fourth golden ticket has been found by a boy named Mike Teavee. We will switch you over to Denver, Colorado where the Teavee's reside."

The screen once again changed, revealing a boy sitting on the floor, too busy playing some sort of video game. His face was scrunched up with concentration, his hands handling the controller fiercely. His parents were standing a few feet from him, smiling for the cameras."

"All you had to do is track the manufacturing dates, offset by weather, and the derivative of the Nikkei Index. A retard could figure it out!" Mike glared at the T.V.

Mr. Teavee gave a shrug. "Half of the time I don't even know what he's talking about. You know, kids these days, what with all the technology…"

"Die! Die! Die!" Mike shouted at the television.

"Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long." Mr. Teavee concluded.

Mike set down the video game controller and actually looked at the cameras for the first time of the interview. "In the end I only had to buy one candy bar."

"And how did it taste?" A random reporter questioned.

"I don't know! I hate chocolate!" Mike replied.

"That's a blow to my heart!" I put a hand on my chest.

"Well, it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory, you ungrateful little…"

Dad rushed over to Charlie, covering his ears as Grandpa George spouted off profanities. Most of them I've heard before in the occasional bar fights, so it didn't bother me. After Grandpa George shouted the last of his outburst, Dad let go of Charlie and walked back over to the table.

"That question is, who will be the winner of the last gold…" Charlie turned off the T.V. and turned towards dad who had gone back to reading his book.

"Dad?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"Why aren't you at work?"

Both mum and I tensed up at Charlie's question, dad giving a worried glance towards us both.

"Oh, well, the toothpaste factory thought they'd give me a bit of time off." Dad fibbed.

"Like summer vacation?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. Something like that."

Charlie was satisfied with the answer he got and began to eat the bowl of cabbage soup that had been placed in front of him.

Dad wasn't given time off at all. After Charlie was in bed told mum and me that the toothpaste factory had laid him off. Ever since the contest started, there has been a rise of cavities, which led to a rise in toothpaste sales. With the extra money, the owners of the factory decided to modernize, replacing dad with a machine. It took awhile for us to calm down Grandpa George. He started ranting about machines taking over the world or something close to that. So now that I'm the only one who has a job, I have to start working overtime in order to keep us off the streets, until dad finds another job.I hope things will look up soon.

**

* * *

**********

Willy's

POV

"Turn the channel." I ordered bitterly to the Oompa Loompa seated below me.

We had just witnessed the interviews of the two new winners of the contest. They aren't any better than the first two! There's only one more golden ticket left and if the last finder is as horrible as the other four, I'm doomed! I'm so frustrated, I can't even think properly!

**Think properly eh? Why don't we go down to that bar then and look for the chick that's qualified to work at Hooters! **My evil mind smirked.

_Good gravy! Is that all you ever think about? _My right mind smacked his forehead.

**Can you blame me? When's the last time we've gotten some action? Oh, that's right! NEVER!!!!**

"Put a sock in it you two! I'm not in the mood to argue!" I sniped.

I perked up when I heard complete and total silence.

"That shut them up." I said under my breath.

**Are you sure about that?**

"Of course I'm sure…**HEY**!!!"

My evil mind chuckled and then disappeared leaving me with a very confused Oompa Loompa looking up at me.

"Tell the others that we'll be having a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed before I go bonkers!"

The Oompa Loompa snickered and walked out of the Television Room, leaving a very stressed out Willy behind.

"Can this get any worse?" I rubbed my forehead, a headache starting to form.

**Do you really want me to answer that?**

"GO AWAY!"

**Sheesh! Who pissed in your cheerios?**

"La la la! I'm not listening!" I covered my ears, only to uncover them a second after.

I sighed in relief and headed towards the Great Glass Elevator, anxious to get into bed and have a good eight hours of sleep. This contest is getting more and more stressful every day. I can only hope that the finder of the last golden ticket will be qualified to win.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please, please, please review!**


	8. Miracle

**Hey guys! I finally made another chapter! I've been so busy with my first quarter of college lately, that I've haven't had time to update any of my stories :( Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who have been reviewing and giving me feedback. I'd like to give a special thanks to Desi-Pari Always for being the most random person in the entire universe and giving me the weirdest ideas for my stories. Love ya babe! Enjoy the chapter people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, all rights go to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton. I wish I owned Willy :(**

* * *

**Ava's POV**

It was a dreary and cold Monday afternoon, my mood matching the climate outside. On my way to work, I had passed by a newspaper stand, reading the title "Last Golden Ticket Found in Russia!" I frowned, knowing that Charlie would find out somehow and be crushed. Last night Grandpa Joe and Charlie had another go at finding the golden ticket, obviously they didn't find it. I was sitting at the bar on one of the barstools, sulking for two reasons. One, it was Monday afternoon and no one drinks that early except Fred and two, the golden ticket contest was over. That means that Charlie and I won't ever get a chance to meet our idol, Willy Wonka. My mood sunk even lower when I noticed that William wasn't here.

_This is just great! My dreams have been shattered and we have no one to talk to! I might as well go crawl into a hole and die!_

"What's wrong Ava?" a familiar voice brought me out of my morbid thoughts.

I looked up and saw that the voice belonged to no other than William. By the look of his face, he wasn't having a good day so far either.

"Oh, hi William! It's nothing; I'm just having a cruddy day. Sit down!" I patted the barstool next to me.

William set down his cane and took the seat beside me. "I've been having a bad day too."

"I thought so, by the expression on your face. What's been going on with you?"

"Stuff with work, I've been very stressed out lately and it's not going to get any better here on out. What about you?"

"I heard that the last golden ticket was found and I don't know how my little brother will take it. He was so set on finding one of them and meeting Willy Wonka, but now that it's been found…he must be crushed. Not only that, but I wanted to meet Willy Wonka too. This contest was the only chance for us to meet him and now it's over. I feel bad for him though, all those rotten kids."

"Yeah, poor guy." William muttered.

"Do you want me to fix you a drink?" I got up from the barstool and headed behind the bar.

"That would be great!" William cracked a smile.

The rest of the afternoon, William and I chatted, our moods lightening up as the hours past. When my shift was over at five, William and I left the bar and parted our different ways. Once I got home, I found mum and dad out in the front yard gathering wood and cabbage.

"Hey mum! Hey dad!" I greeted as I walked towards the door.

"Hi Ava!" They acknowledged in sync.

"You haven't seen Charlie yet have you?"

"No, he hasn't come home yet." Mum looked up from the garden.

"That's funny! He's usually home by now and he didn't even stop by the bar after school."

"He'll turn up soon I'm sure." Dad stood up with a pile of wood in his arms.

As if on cue, Charlie came running up into the front yard, shouting with glee. "Mum! Dad! I found it!" He ran right past us and into the house shouting "The last golden ticket! It's mine!"

"What?" I shouted, running in after him, mum and dad following me.

Charlie handed over the golden ticket he was holding to Grandpa Joe, who looked at the ticket in wonderment. It was totally unexpected when Grandpa Joe cheered and got up from the bed, doing a little happy dance. The rest of us looked at him as if he were insane, amazed that a guy as old as him could have so much energy.

"Here!" He extended his arm, holding the ticket out towards mum and dad. "Read it aloud! Let's hear exactly what it says!"

Mum and dad dropped the wood and cabbage, dad taking the ticket from Grandpa Joe.

"Greetings to you the lucky finder of this golden ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by hand for now I invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a possession of large trucks. Each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions: On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at ten a.m. sharp. You're allowed to bring along one member of your family to look after you. Till then, Willy Wonka" Dad recited.

"First of February, that's tomorrow!" Mum looked up from the ticket.

Grandpa Joe turned to Charlie. "Then there's not a moment to lose Charlie. Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose…"

"And get that mud off your pants!" Grandpa George interrupted.

"Now we all must try to keep very calm. First thing that we have to decide is who is going with Charlie to the factory." Mum rationalized.

"Ava should go with Charlie! They both wanted to meet Willy Wonka since they were little. I've already seen his amazing creations." Grandpa Joe answered.

"Ava? Can you take Charlie?" Mum looked at me.

"Yes, I have the day off tomorrow." I confirmed.

"No! We're not going!" Charlie shook his head.

"What are you talking about Charlie? This is our dream!" My brows knitted together.

"A woman offered me five hundred dollars for the ticket. I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate!"

I looked down at the floor, realizing what Charlie had said was true. We did need the money more than the chocolate. Dad lost his job and I've been working overtime to keep us off the streets. But if we sold the ticket, than we wouldn't get to meet the most amazing man in the world.

"Young man! Come here!" Grandpa George beckoned.

Charlie went and stood by Grandpa George.

"There's plenty of money out there! They print more every day! But this ticket, there's only five of them in the whole world and that's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?" Grandpa George raised his eyebrows.

"No sir!" Charlie answered, shaking his head.

"Then get that mud off your pants! You've got a factory to go to!" Grandpa George smiled, as did Charlie and I.

I couldn't believe it! We were actually going to meet Willy Wonka AND tour inside his factory! I felt so happy that I could've floated into the air. That night I had trouble sleeping because I was too anxious about the next day.

* * *

**Tuesday February 1****st****, 9:59 a.m.**

Charlie and I were standing in front of the factory gates with all the other ticket winners. Behind us were guards to block the crowd that had gathered around the gates. Many were taking pictures with their cameras while others were just there to watch. I looked around at the other kids and their parents, noticing that they were doing the same exact thing. I caught Mrs. Beauregarde staring me down with a death glare. I rolled my eyes and decided to just look forward, until we entered.

"Daddy! I want to go in!" The girl named Veruca bellowed.

"It's 9:59 sweetheart!" Mr. Salt checked his watch.

"Make time go faster!"

_What a brat! _I glared at the gates ahead of me. There was this annoying crunching sound right next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the chubby boy eating a Wonka bar. I made a disgusting face and returned to staring at the gates. All of a sudden, the gates began to open as a voice boomed,

"Please enter!"

We all started walking through the gates and stopped.

"Come forward!"

We did just that as we got closer and closer to the entrance of the factory.

"Close the gates!"

I could hear the gates being closed behind us as we kept walking forward.

"Dear visitors! It is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory! And who am I? Well…"

_Why is that voice so familiar to me?_

We all stopped in front of the steps of the entrance to see the doors slide open, revealing a very interesting stage setup. Little puppets were spinning round and round singing a very catchy tune.

**Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,  
The amazing chocolatier,  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,  
Everybody give a cheer Hooray!**

**He's modest, clever, and so smart,  
He barely can restrain it; with so much generosity,  
There is nowhere to contain it, to contain it,  
To contain, to contain, and to contain**

**Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,  
He's the one that you're about to meet,  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,  
He's a genius who just can't be beat,  
The magician and the chocolate whiz,  
The best darn guy who ever lived,  
Willy Wonka here he is!**

As the puppets finished their song, a chair appeared in the middle of the stage empty. As fireworks started going off on the stage, some of the puppets unfortunately caught on fire. The puppets came to a stop, someone frantically applauding the show.

"Wasn't that just magnificent? I was getting a little around the middle part, but then that finale. Wow!" The strange man ascended the steps, revealing himself to the group.

"Who are you?" Violet asked with a smug look on her face.

I froze in place, realizing that Willy Wonka was William all along! There's just no way he had a twin. I decided to keep quiet about it and answer Violet's stupid question.

"He's Willy Wonka…duh!" I blurted out.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Really really!" I retorted.

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Mr. Wonka decided to break it. "Good morning star shine, the earth says hello!"

Everyone gave him a baffled look, making him pull out what looked like speech cards.

"Dear guests, Greetings! Welcome to the factory, I shake you warmly by the hand…" Mr. Wonka held out his hand for someone to shake, slowly pulling it back after looking at the group, emitting a squeak from his glove. "My name is Willy Wonka!"

"Then aren't you supposed to be up there?" Veruca pointed to the chair.

"Well, I couldn't watch the show very well up there now could I little girl?" Mr. Wonka retaliated.

He had a point.

"Let's get a move on kids!" Mr. Wonka waved us forward.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Augustus asked, while we were dodging the flaming puppets.

"Can't imagine how it wouldn't matter! Come quickly, far too much to see!" Mr. Wonka hollered, as the doors of the factory closed shut.

_This is going to be one wild ride!_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Guess what? If you click the green button labeled 'Review' Willy will pole dance for you no charge! ;)**

**Willy: Say what?**

**Me: *laughs nervously* Hey Willy!**

**Willy: What did you just say?**

**Me: That you would pole dance for free if they reviewed ^_^**

**Willy: Sam!**

**Me: That's all folks! *runs away from Willy***


	9. Unwanted Intros and The Chocolate Room

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys had a good holiday and Happy New Year to you all! This chapter is pretty long, so I hope it makes up for my absence. I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far, I'm glad you're liking the story. I'd like to give a big thank you to Desi-Pari Always who continues to be a supportive friend and gives me the craziest ideas. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, all rights go to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton. Lyrics also belong to Roald Dahl and Danny Elfman.**

* * *

**Ava's POV**

After walking past the scorched puppets, Mr. Wonka made an entrance through a black velvet curtain that lead to a long hallway. Being the last to enter through the curtain, I swatted away the stench of smoke from the burnt stage emitting a cough here and there.

"Just drop your coats anywhere!" Mr. Wonka shrugged out of his coat and dropped it on the floor, followed by his weird purple sunglasses.

Charlie and I looked at each other with a dumbfound look, before taking off our coats and following Mr. Wonka's example. I rolled my eyes as people hung up their coats on the red rope railing as other just left theirs on.

"Mr. Wonka? Sure is toasty in here!" The man I recognized as Mr. Teavee stated, while unzipping his jacket.

Indeed it was very warm in the factory, but it sure beats the temperature in our run down house, especially this time of year.

"What? Oh, yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold!" Mr. Wonka explained.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked, making Mr. Wonka turn around to observe him.

"All in good time, now!" Mr. Wonka started making his way down the never ending hallway.

We hardly made five steps when the kid known as Violet, latched her arms around Mr. Wonka's waist, causing him to gasp.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde!" Violet stood back smacking her gum, while attempting to smile at the same time.

"Oh…I don't care!" Mr. Wonka muttered softly, looking at her like she was some kind of disease.

"Well, you should care because I'm the girl who's going to win the special prize at the end!"

"Well, you do seem confident and confidence is key." Mr. Wonka replied.

Soon enough, the spoiled little rich kid ran up in front of Mr. Wonka, who sent out another gasp.

"I'm Veruca Salt! It's very nice to meet you sir!" Veruca curtsied at Mr. Wonka.

"I always thought a verruca was a type of wart that you got at the bottom of your foot." Mr. Wonka laughed, wiping off the smile that was on Veruca's face.

Mr. Wonka was about to press on, when the tubby kid stopped him in his path.

"I'm Augustus Gloop! I love your chocolate!" He introduced himself with a big chunk of a candy bar still in his mouth.

Mr. Wonka stood there, contemplating before speaking "I can see that! So do I! I never expected to have so much in common."

Mr. Wonka took one step before turning around to face the two remaining children who didn't want to bring attention on themselves.

"You, you're Mike Teavee! You're the little devil who cracked the system." He eyed Mike, who just stood there and glared at him.

"And you! Well, you're just lucky to be here aren't you?" He asked Charlie, who didn't respond.

"And the rest of you must be their p-p…p-p…" Mr. Wonka struggled at whatever he was intending to say.

"Parents." Mr. Salt boosted.

"Yeah, moms and dads!" He scanned the rest of us, before pausing to stare at me.

I blushed when everyone averted their gaze towards me, eyeing me up and down. It seemed like all the parents glared disapprovingly at me, obviously believing that I was Charlie's mother.

"Don't look at me! I'm his sister!" I pointed to Charlie, defending myself from the many silent accusations.

Mr. Wonka seemed to have let out a breath that he was holding and turned around quickly. "Okay, let's move along!"

We all started to follow Mr. Wonka down the big red carpet, a light bulb going off in my head.

"Have you ever thought about hosting the red carpet awards Mr. Wonka?" I threw out there, getting a chuckle from Mr. Wonka and a snort from Charlie.

As we continued down the long hallway, the two girls named Violet and Veruca linked arms, pretending to be best friends. The butterball, Augustus, offered Charlie some of his chocolate saying that he should afford some after he accepted his offer. I'm glad that Charlie didn't snap back, my parents taught him well. They always said that if you can't say something nice, then don't say nothing at all. I was brought out of my thoughts when Violet accidently bumped into me; her mother grabbed her arm quickly, getting her away from me in an instant.

"Don't get to close to them honey, they might have fleas!"

That talk may have worked for Charlie, but who ever said it worked for me.

"For your information Barbie, our hygiene is in perfect condition!" I glared at Mrs. Beauregarde, who returned it for calling her a Barbie.

We continued our journey down the hall, noticing it getting smaller by the minute. We finally came to a stop at a teeny-tiny little door, all of us bending down so our heads wouldn't hit the ceiling.

"An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory." Mr. Wonka broke the dead silence.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike asked quite snottily.

"That's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside." Mr. Wonka laughed nervously.

I smiled to myself, realizing how similar that phrase is to the Cocoa Puff commercial.

Mr. Wonka got out his gigantic key ring that held thousands of keys of all shapes and sizes. He bent down to unlock the undersized door, leaving us think about how we're all going to fit into it. Mr. Wonka put an arm on the wall in front of us and gave a gentle push, revealing an opening that was indeed big enough for all of us to fit.

_Clever!_

We walked through the entrance into a huge room that took everybody's breath away. The room itself looked like candy heaven! There were candy trees distributed out throughout the whole room, along with different varieties of candy plants that included gigantic pumpkins and mushrooms that were sitting on the greenest grass that I've ever seen. In the middle of the room was a winding chocolate river complete with a waterfall.

"Now, do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads, don't get overexcited. Just keep very calm."

I noticed that Augustus dropped his half-eaten candy bar onto the ground, looking eagerly at the scenery before his eyes.

"Mr. Wonka, if you don't mind me saying so, but I think most of us have already lost our heads by the sight before us!"

"It's beautiful!" Charlie added, a couple of others nodding in agreement.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful." Even Mr. Wonka had to snap out of his daze.

Mr. Wonka took the lead and guided us across the magnificent room. As we walked besides the river, taking in its sweet aroma, Mr. Wonka explained,

"Every drop of the river is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality!"

He even got more excited when we were walking upon the land bridge that was located near the waterfall.

"The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other chocolate factory in the _world_ mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children, and you can take that to the bank."

As we walked off the bridge, I heard a weird sound coming from above us.

"What's that sound Mr. Wonka?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Oh, that's just the pipes." Mr. Wonka pointed to a weird looking contraption that was hovering over the river.

"Those pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah."

I giggled at his hand gestures as he walked off to the front of the group again, this time pointing at the grass.

"And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking."

"What is it with men and grass?" I asked aloud.

"What is it with women and shopping?" Mr. Wonka retorted.

"Point taken." I blushed.

"So you can eat the grass?" Charlie asked.

"Of course you can! Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable, but that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies. Yeah. Enjoy! Go on! Scoot, scoot!" Mr. Wonka shooed us away.

I made it look like I was going in one direction, but turned around to follow Mr. Wonka into a grove of candy trees that had sugar flowers blooming from the branches.

* * *

**Willy's POV**

I sighed out of relief, knowing that the kids and adults would be occupied with eating candy for at least a few minutes. I decided to take a walk in the candy tree grove that was famous for my sugar flowers. I was about halfway through the grove, enjoying the peace and quiet, thinking about whether I should've talked with Ava instead of walking off. The moment I saw her, I knew she recognized me. I was in for it now!

"Nice place you got here William!" A familiar voice intruded my thoughts.

I turned around to face none other than Ava herself.

**She hunted you down pretty quick didn't she? **My evil mind smirked.

"Ava! I-I…" I stuttered, which wasn't something I normally do unless I'm using the 'p' word.

"You don't have to explain, I understand why you didn't tell me that you just happen to be the most famous chocolatier on the whole planet. It must be hard enough for you already to go out into public and try to not get horded by the news reporters. If I were you, I would've done the same thing." She smiled reassuringly.

"You would have?"

"Absolutely!" She looked at a branch and plucked off one of the many sugar flowers, taking a petal and placing it in her mouth.

"How do you like it?"

"It's amazing! It melted right when it touched my tongue and I feel happy! What do you call them?"

"I haven't got a name for them yet, but I've been brainstorming because I want to put them on the market."

Ava had a look of concentration as she continued eating the sugar flower and then her face lit up as if she had an idea.

"How about Blissful Blossoms?"

"Hey, what a good idea, thanks!" I cracked a smile. This girl has talent!

"You're welcome!"

Our moment of triumph was interrupted when I heard a little girl's voice shout out,

"Daddy, look over there! What is it? It's a little person, over there by the waterfall."

Ava and I walked out of the candy tree grove and stood by the crowd of children and adults that were inspecting the little person in a red jumpsuit with a jackhammer.

"There are two of them!" Mrs. Beauregarde indicated.

"There's more than two…ditz!" Ava corrected, muttering the last part.

Everyone's gaze averted to a few little people near a candy tree. A couple of them were on ladders throwing candy down from the branches, while some gathered the fallen candy and set it in a bag.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked in between eating a chocolate truffle.

"Who are they?" Charlie stared in amazement.

"Are they real people?" Mike challenged with disbelief.

"Of course they're real people, they're Oompa Loompas!" I gawked at Mike for his stupid question.

"Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt repeated.

"Imported direct from Loompaland." I explained.

"There's no such place!" Mr. Teavee blurted out.

"What?" I turned my head in his direction.

"Mr. Wonka, I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you…"

"Well, then you'll know all about it and know what a terrible country it is." I cut in, getting a crazy look from Mr. Teavee and a giggle from Ava.

"What is Loompaland like?" Ava asked out of curiosity.

"The whole place is nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers, snozzwangers, and those terrible, wicked whangdoodles. You see, I went to Loompaland looking for exotic new flavors for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa Loompas. They lived in these weird tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures that lived below. The Oompas Loompas ate nothing but green caterpillars, which tasted revolting!"

"You ate caterpillars?" Ava gave a disgusted look.

"Yep, and what's worse is that they tried to mash up other things with the caterpillars to make them taste better: red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree. All of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. The food they longed for the most was the cocoa bean. An Oompa Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. But, oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans."

"Who can blame them? I mean chocolate is made from cocoa beans, why not eat them?" Ava reasoned.

"That's exactly what I told the chief. I told him to come and live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I'll even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish!"

"So that's who the workers are?" Charlie smiled.

"Yes my dear boy! They are such wonderful workers. I fear I must warn you though, they are quite mischievous, always making jokes." I laughed.

"Augustus, my child that is not a good thing to do!" Mrs. Gloop yelled across the river.

Everyone turned to look in the direction Mrs. Gloop was yelling, to see the chunky kid kneeling down towards the river, scooping up handfuls of chocolate into his mouth.

"Hey little boy, my chocolate must be untouched by human hands." I scurried over to the edge of the river opposite of the gluttonous boy, who only ignored my statement.

I noticed the little boy lean a little bit too far, losing his balance, toppling into the chocolate river. I rolled my eyes, noticing everybody else gasping in shock, except Ava who merely smacked her hand on her forehead in irritation.

"He'll drown!" Mrs. Gloop fretted, rushing over to me. "He can't swim, save him!"

I watched as the boy attempted to tread the chocolate, every now and then sinking under before coming back up.

"Augustus! No!" Mrs. Gloop cried out, as if that would help him any.

I heard the familiar sound that Ava pointed out earlier and eyed the pipes heading towards Augustus. I smirked, knowing that the plan had been set in motion. The pipe lowered into the chocolate river and started to collect the chocolate from the river, pulling Augustus into the maelstrom that the pipe had created. Getting fairly dizzy from watching the boy spin about, he was pulled under the maelstrom for a brief second before entering the pipe, taking in a breath of much needed air. The pipe's pressure built up, making the boy rise higher into the pipe.

"There he goes!" Violet smacked her gum.

"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs. Gloop pleaded, while the rest of us just watched.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough." Mrs. Beauregarde thought out loud.

"It isn't big enough. He's slowing down." Ava's brother pointed out.

"He's gonna stick." The technology brat added, watching Augustus come to a halt in the pipe.

"I think he has." Mr. Teavee confirmed.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." Mr. Salt inputted.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

We all stood there, looking up at Augustus, wondering how in the world he was going to get out this situation. I heard some distant music start up and looked at the Oompa Loompas who stopped working and started humming to the music.

"Look! The Oompa Loompas!" Charlie beat me to it.

"What are they doing?" Veruca took a pause from licking the lollipop she was holding.

"Well I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." Mr. Wonka smiled.

On cue, many Oompa Loompas ran over the land bridge and onto two platforms that were across the river from us. They started dancing and began to sing:

**Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop  
The great, big, greedy nincompoop  
August Gloop, so big and vile  
So greedy, foul and infantile  
"Come on!" we cried  
"The time is ripe to send him shooting up the pipe!"  
But don't, dear children, be alarmed  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed**

The Oompa Loompas continued doing their jig, while some put on canary yellow swimming caps. One by one, they dived into the chocolate river synchronize swimming around the tube that Augustus was trapped in. I have to admit that the music was pretty catchy and couldn't help but sway my head to the music. I noticed that Mr. Wonka was doing the same exact thing and looked down when his eyes met mine.

**Although, of course, we must admit  
He may be altered quite a bit  
Slowly, wheels go round and round  
And cogs begin to grind and pound  
This greedy brute, this louse's ear  
Is loved by people everywhere  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge**

The pipe couldn't stand the pressure any longer, causing Augustus to shoot straight up into the weird contraption. The pipe rose up from the river, the machine slowly moving away from the chocolate room. The Oompa Loompas went back to their work, Mr. Wonka clapping at their performance.

"Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"I do say that all seemed rather rehearsed." Mr. Salt admitted.

"Like they knew it was gonna happen." Mike added.

"Oh, poppycock!" Mr. Wonka walked off, a very worried Mrs. Gloop following him.

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" Mrs. Gloop caught up to him.

"That pipe," Mr. Wonka pointed to the moving contraption "it just so happens to be lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious strawberry-flavored chocolate-coated fudge!"

"Then he will be made into strawberry-flavored chocolate-coated fudge, they'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" Mrs. Gloop interrogated.

"No, I wouldn't allow it! The taste would be terrible! Can you imagine Augustus-flavored chocolate-coated Gloop? Ew! No one would buy it." Mr. Wonka ranted, Mrs. Gloop giving him a look that spelled 'death'.

Mr. Wonka turned and made a funny noise with his mouth, an Oompa Loompa arrived right away. Apparently that's how they were called for.

"I want you to take Mrs. Gloop up to the Fudge Room, okay? Help her find her son. I want you to take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, okay?" Mr. Wonka gestured with his cane.

The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms over his chest and bowed, Mr. Wonka repeating the same gesture. The Oompa Loompa then walked up to Mrs. Gloop and started to tug on the hem of her dress. Mrs. Gloop looked up at Mr. Wonka questionably, Mr. Wonka nodding his head for her to follow the Oompa Loompa. As we watched Mrs. Gloop leave to seek out her son, Charlie had the need to ask a question.

"Mr. Wonka?"

"Huh?"

"Why would Augustus's name already be in the Oompa Loompa's song, unless..?"

"Improvisation is a parlor trick, anyone can do it. You little girl say something, anything." Mr. Wonka motioned towards Violet.

"Chewing gum."

_Surprise, surprise! _I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Is that all that kid ever thinks about?

"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most! See? Exactly the same." Mr. Wonka recited.

"No it isn't!" Mike remarked snidely.

"Uh, you shouldn't really mumble because I can't understand a word you're saying." Mr. Wonka defended himself "Now, on with the tour."

As we started to follow Mr. Wonka, Charlie grabbed my hand with a worried look on his face.

"Are the Oompa Loompas really joking Ava?"

"Of course they're joking Charlie, that boy will be fine!" I nervously laughed, not quite sure myself.

_Interesting start of a tour!_

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Reviews make me very happy!**

**~ThePurpleness**


	10. Wild Boat Ride and The Inventing Room

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been busy with school and then I was kind of depressed for a short time, but all is well now. This is another long chapter, so I hope that makes up for the huge gap in updating. I'm EXTREMELY happy that you guys have been reviewing, they really make my day and encourage me to get updated faster. I'm also happy that people have been putting this story on story alert because I lost a lot of my readers when I deleted the story (I shouldn't have been on the computer at the time due to the fact that I was on the brink of exhaustion and had no idea what I was doing). Anywho, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and let me know what you're thinking and how I'm doing with this story. A big thank you goes out to Desi-Pari Always for being an amazing friend and giving me strange ideas to use for my stories. Enough of my ranting! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, all rights go to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton. Lyrics belong to Roald Dahl.**

**Ava's POV**

Mr. Wonka led the entire group down towards a ledge of the chocolate river and stopped as if he were waiting for something. In the distance I could hear a beating drum followed by humming. Mr. Wonka looked to his left, everyone following his example. My eyes widened as an enormous pink boat crafted to look like a seahorse came into view. There were about fifty Oompa Loompas rowing in perfect synchronization with silver oars to the beat of the drum that was being conducted by another Oompa Loompa. Once the boat reached us, the Oompa Loompa ceased his drumming, informing the others to stop. The Oompa Loompas observed the group standing before them and started chuckling to themselves. I have to admit that I had to hold back a few giggles that seemed to be contagious.

"What's so funny?" Violet sneered at the Oompa Loompas, still chewing that infernal piece of gum.

"I think it's from all those dog-gone cocoa beans." Mr. Wonka bent down to explain so the Oompa Loompas wouldn't hear. "By the way did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins, gives one the feeling of being in love?"

"You don't say!" Mrs. Beauregarde replied, attempting to look seductive.

I don't know what came over me, but when I noticed the uncomfortable look on Mr. Wonka's face, something made my blood boil.

"SLEAZE!" I faked a sneeze into my arm.

"Bless you!" Mr. Wonka smiled at me, breaking the awkwardness.

"Thank you!" I smiled back, eying Mrs. Beauregarde who was staring daggers at me.

"All aboard!" Willy gestured towards the boat.

"Sleazes first." I muttered loud enough for Mrs. Beauregarde to hear.

_If looks could kill!_

I stepped into the boat, avoiding the seat where Mrs. Beauregarde was sitting in case she wanted to shove me into the river, and headed towards the back seat. I sat down, Charlie taking the seat next to me. I giggled as Mr. Wonka avoided Mrs. Beauregarde as well, placing the end of his cane on her seat and stepping onto the one behind her. Mr. Wonka decided to sit in the back with us, probably thinking it was much safer.

"Onward!" Mr. Wonka shouted at the conductor of the boat.

The conductor began beating the drum again, the others rowing in tune to the rhythm. As the boat slowly made progress down the river, Mr. Wonka grabbed a ladle that was hanging on the side of the boat, dipping it into the river.

"Here, try some of this, it will do you good. You look starved to death!" Mr. Wonka handed Charlie the ladle, who gladly accepted it.

"It's great!" Charlie exclaimed, after taking a sip of the melted chocolate, handing the ladle to me.

I put the ladle up to my lips, letting the velvety chocolate run down my throat. "One word: Wow!" I handed the ladle back to Charlie.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall. The waterfall is most important mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world m-"

"You already said that!" Veruca rudely interrupted.

Mr. Wonka stared at the group before him with a blank stare, clenching his gloved hand which emitted a squeak.

"You're all quite short aren't you?" Mr. Wonka retorted.

"Well yeah, we're children!" Violet answered in a snotty tone.

"Well, that's not excuse. I was never as short as you!" Mr. Wonka backfired.

"You were once!" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Was not! Know why, because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms, you could never reach!" Mr. Wonka ended the conversation, victory present in his expression.

The fact that Mr. Wonka just debated with a bunch of ten year olds, not including Charlie, made me smile on the inside.

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie broke the tension between Mr. Wonka and the brats.

"Oh boy, do I!" Mr. Wonka smiled, before his face contorted into a dazed look. "Do I?"

"Now you've done it!" I whispered in Charlie's ear, giggling at Mr. Wonka's far-off gaze.

"All I asked was if he remembered anything from being a kid." Charlie shrugged.

I shrugged as well, having no clue about Mr. Wonka's little episodes. Everyone else was sitting quietly enjoying the scenery as we passed by. It wasn't long until the boat started moving towards a tunnel, a big, dark, scary looking tunnel.

"Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka! We're headed for a tunnel!" Charlie stated, snapping Mr. Wonka out of his stupor.

"Oh yeah, full speed ahead!" Mr. Wonka ordered.

The conductor drummed faster, the others now rowing at a faster speed.

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet smacked her gum, as the boat got closer to the intimidating tunnel.

"They can't, there's no knowing where they're going. Switch on the lights!" Mr. Wonka shouted.

"Thank goodness, because I'm afraid of my imagination in the…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence when the boat tipped downward, riding out a steep slide. I grabbed the edge of my seat for fear of being thrown out of it. I'm pretty sure I could feel my stomach in my throat by the time we reached the end of the slide. I let out a breath that I was holding, looking at the other's reactions. I burst out laughing when I saw Mrs. Beauregarde's hair sticking out every which way. She turned around, giving me a death glare.

"Bad hair day?" I asked with an innocent smile, once I contained my laughter.

She ignored the question and turned back around in her seat.

"People, keep an eye out we're passing some very important rooms here." Mr. Wonka gestured to the vault-like doors that were lit up with different colors. Looking to the right, I scanned some of the names of the rooms: clotted cream, coffee cream, and hair cream?

"What do you use hair cream for?" Mrs. Beauregarde turned in her seat facing Mr. Wonka.

"To lock in moisture." Mr. Wonka primped his hair, giggling lightly.

Mrs. Beauregarde had a look on her complexion like he was nuts and turned back around. I'm thinking that was a total turn off for her. I on the other hand thought it was simply adorable and had to bite my lip from laughing out loud. I heard a cracking sound coming from my left and glanced to see a cow being whipped by a few Oompa Loompas standing on ladders.

"Whipped cream!" Charlie smiled.

"Precisely!" Mr. Wonka smiled back at Charlie, seemingly happy for Charlie's brilliance.

"That doesn't make sense!" Veruca turned in her seat, challenging Mr. Wonka.

"How does that not make sense?" I furrowed my brows.

"For your information little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that!" Mr. Wonka remarked, shooting Veruca a 'neener-neener' look.

Over the rhythm of the drum that just started going faster again, I could hear the faint sound of rushing chocolate. The boat made a turn into the rapids, dodging various columns along the way. The ride was very jerky compared to the slide and at one point the boat was spinning. I wasn't grabbing the edge of my seat as much as last time and enjoyed this part of the boat ride overall. We reached a calm part of the river again and looked up at this very bright light that was randomly placed in the middle of the ceiling.

"Stop the boat! I want to show you guys something!" Mr. Wonka bounced in his seat.

* * *

The boat stopped at a door that had the title 'Inventing Room' in purple lights. We all got out of the boat with little trouble and walked into the very busy room. All around there were all kinds of machines whirling and making funny sounds. At a table there were a ton of beakers with different substances in them and some of them were bubbling. I held back a laugh when my mind wandered to the fish on _**Finding Nemo **_who was obsessed with bubbles. Mr. Wonka stood in the middle of the room facing our group.

"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory. Now everyone enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch anything 'kay?"

The whole group scattered around the room to observe the many machines that were in action doing various tasks. One machine caught my eye in particular. The machine was shooting out multicolored spheres into a round tank filled with water, making splashing sounds. I looked through one of the circular windows on the tank and saw an Oompa Loompa scuba diving for the spheres. I wasn't the only one who was interested in this machine because Violet, Mike, and Mr. Teavee came over and took a quick peek as well.

"Hey Mr. Wonka, what's this?" Violet turned from the machine, catching Mr. Wonka's attention.

"Oh, let me show you!" Mr. Wonka replied.

Mr. Wonka reached into the tank, taking a red sphere from the Oompa Loompa thanking him afterwards.

"These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year and it will never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?" Mr. Wonka smiled.

"It's like gum." Violet claimed, gnashing her gum obnoxiously loud.

"I don't think you can chew on that from the looks of it. It would probably break all your teeth off into millions of tiny little pieces, which I wouldn't mind because your chewing is getting on my last nerve!" I blurted out.

"She's right! Gum is for chewing and if you chewed one of these Gobstoppers you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific!" Mr. Wonka winked at me so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"And this is Hair Toffee!" Mr. Wonka set down the Everlasting Gobstopper and picked up a square piece of candy. "You suck down one of these little boogers and in exactly half an hour a brand new crop of hair will start growing out on top of your little noggin and a mustache and a beard!"

"You have no idea how many bald people will love you for that." I stated.

"Seriously, who wants a beard?" Mike challenged.

"Well, beatniks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders. You know all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge daddy-o? Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm lying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin soul brother." Mr. Wonka held his hand out for Mike to give him a five.

"How about a soul sister?" I gave Mr. Wonka a five.

When I stepped back, Charlie was giving me a weird look.

"What? I couldn't leave him hangin' like that." I shrugged, Charlie rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right because an Oompa Loompa tried some yesterday and well…"

All of a sudden, what was supposed to be an Oompa Loompa came out of nowhere, his hair hiding his body from view, it even reached the floor. To tell you the truth he looked like a mini Cousin It from _**The Adams Family**_.

"How are you today?" Mr. Wonka asked the Oompa Loompa out of sympathy.

The mass of hair lifted up both arms and gave Mr. Wonka two thumbs up.

"You look great." Mr. Wonka laughed awkwardly.

As soon as the mini Cousin It left, Mr. Wonka led us over to a different machine. An Oompa Loompa was on a platform above it emptying some contents from a wheelbarrow into the machine. Mr. Wonka walked over to lever with an anxious look on his face.

"Watch this!" Mr. Wonka grinned with fascination as he pulled down the lever.

Immediately the machine before us lit up, letting out bursts of steam and making a sound like it was about to explode. Mr. Wonka ran over to the side of the machine, while the rest of us moved to the front of it. Suddenly, the arm of the machine extended out towards us, spitting out a stick of gum which Violet took without hesitation.

"You mean that's it?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Mr. Wonka retorted.

"It's gum." Violet answered.

"Yeah, it's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why? Because this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." Mr. Wonka clarified with excitement.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr. Salt asked.

Mr. Wonka's smile disappeared as he reached into his coat pocket and took out the speech cards from before.

"It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will ever need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie." Mr. Wonka recited.

"It sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"It sounds weird." Veruca added.

"It sounds like my kind of gum!" Violet stated, taking out the piece of gum she had already and put it behind her ear.

"I'd rather you didn't. There are still one or two things that are a little…"

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything!" Violet cut in, shoving the piece of gum in her mouth.

"How is it honey?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked after Violet chewed for a moment.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup, I can feel it running down my throat!"

"Yeah, spit it out!" Mr. Wonka warned.

"If I were you I'd listen to Mr. Wonka!" I advised.

"It's changing! Roast beef with baked potato, crispy skin and butter." Violet ignored us both.

All Mr. Wonka could do was nod with a worried expression present.

"Keep chewing kiddo. My little girl's going to be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal." Mrs. Beauregarde bragged.

"Do they have an award for that?" I muttered, receiving a glare from Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Yeah, I'm just a little concerned about the…"

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet exclaimed.

"That part." Mr. Wonka nodded towards Violet.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca asked, Violet sneering at her question.

"It's turning blue." Mr. Salt replied.

Mrs. Beauregarde grabbed Violet by the shoulder, to get a better look. "Your whole nose has gone purple!"

"What do you mean?" Violet rubbed her nose with a confused demeanor.

"Violet, you're turning violet! What's happening?" Mrs. Beauregarde panicked.

"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right. It always goes funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Mr. Wonka cringed before ducking behind the gum machine.

Violet watched as the color spread across her entire being. Yet, she's still chewing the piece of gum!

"Mother, what's happening to me?" Violet looked at her mother with wide eyes.

After her entire body turned blue, Violet began to swell from her legs. The swelling got so bad that she was bigger than Augustus and we had to start backing away from her.

"She's swelling up!" Mr. Teavee asserted.

"Like a blueberry." Charlie added.

The swelling didn't stop until she was practically towering over us and you couldn't see her hands or feet. I don't see how her clothes survived the bloating, although her gut was sticking out quite a bit.

Mr. Wonka came up from behind Mrs. Beauregarde, startling her when he started talking. "I've tried it only like twenty Oompa Loompas and each one ended up as a blueberry, it's just weird."

"I can't have a blueberry for a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked out of frustration.

"You can put her in the county fair." Veruca suggested.

"Or you can put her in that one American show _**Biggest Loser**_!" I added with a smirk.

Mr. Wonka laughed at both suggestions until he saw the look on Mrs. Beauregarde's face that once again spelled 'death'.

In the background, the machines started clinking and clanking to a certain tune. Before we knew it all these Oompa Loompas with weird goggles came from the shadows. I had to suppress a giggle because they were walking like thugs.

**Yeah, yeah  
Yeah  
Listen close and listen hard  
To the tale of Violet Beauregarde  
This gentle girl, she sees no wrong  
In chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing  
Chewing, chewing all day long**

**Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Yeah**

**She goes on chewing till at last  
Her chewing muscles grow so fast  
And from her face her giant chin  
Sticks out just like a violin**

**Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long**

As a couple of Oompa Loompas were rolling Violet towards the entrance, a few more jumped off from the platforms from above us and formed a pyramid on top of her.

**For years and years she chews away  
Her jaw gets stronger every day  
And with one great, tremendous chew  
They bite the poor girl's tongue in two  
And that is why we try so hard  
To save Miss Violet Beauregarde**

**Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing  
Chewing, chewing all day long**

**Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long**

I didn't realize that I was dancing along with Mr. Wonka when Mrs. Beauregarde came over and gave us a dirty look. We both ceased our dancing as Mr. Wonka gave out orders to a waiting Oompa Loompa.

"I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her down to the Juicing Room at once 'kay?" The Oompa Loompa bowed, while Mr. Wonka turned to Mrs. Beauregarde.

"The Juicing Room? What are they gonna do to her there?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked.

"They're going to squeeze her, like a little pimple."

"Ew, did you have to use that analogy?" My face contorted into disgust, even Mrs. Beauregarde had a disgusted expression.

"They gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." Mr. Wonka gave Mrs. Beauregarde a serious look.

Mrs. Beauregarde jogged over to Violet, helping the struggling Oompa Loompas push her out the entrance. Mr. Wonka then turned to the rest of us.

"Come on. Let's boogey!"

"We just did!" I stated, causing him to giggle.

The group followed Mr. Wonka, unaware of what would happen next. This tour was getting better and better by the minute, even if there were kids disappearing like rabbits.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Let me know by pressing the very sexy button! ;)**


	11. Squirrels and the Glass Elevator

**Hey peeps! It's Spring Break, which means updating time! I'm really happy that I'm getting more reviews for this story. I would have more, but after my little mishap I had to repost everything and gain back reviews. More people are starting to favorite this story too, which makes me want to do a happy dance! So I'd like to thank everyone who has taken time to review and favorite my story! I'd also like to thank Desi-Pari Always for being a great friend and supporter for my stories. Love ya hon! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Roald Dahl and Tim Burton are the rightful owners of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The lyrics belong to Danny Elfman.**

**Bold: **Willy's evil mind**  
**_Italics: _Willy's right mind

_

* * *

**Willy's POV**_

"Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see." I explained as we walked down one of the corridors to the next destination.

"Mr. Wonka?" The boy named Charlie spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to let people in?"

"So they could see the factory of course." I answered.

"But why now? And why only five?" Charlie pressed on.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Charlie is getting in way too deep for my liking. Luckily, the kid named Mike didn't let me answer the previous question and asked a question of his own.

"What's the special prize and who gets it?"

"The best kind of prize is a surprise!" I laughed at my own joke, hearing a giggle come from Ava.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" The spoiled brat named Veruca stepped in, shoving Mike to the side.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. That's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting!" I spat out.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike questioned.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble because it's really starting to bum me out." I ignored his idiotic question.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie randomly asked.

I stopped in my tracks, remembering back to the first time I got to try candy. "No."

* * *

**Ava's POV**

I stood in front of Mr. Wonka and waved my hand back and forth in his face. "Yep, he's gone! Charlie, why is it that whenever you ask him a personal question he goes back to la-la land?" I placed my hands on my hips, shooting Charlie a glare.

"I didn't mean to! I'm just curious!" Charlie put his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry I was having a flashback." Mr. Wonka's voice was monotonous.

"That was quick!" I turned to see that Mr. Wonka still had a distant look.

"Do these flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teavee interrogated.

"Increasingly…today." Mr. Wonka walked off, leaving us to our concerned thoughts.

Mr. Salt had Veruca by the shoulders and released her from his grip after he was sure there was a safe distance between her and the illusive candy man. We all followed the chocolatier questionably, wondering where he was taking us next. Mr. Wonka stopped in front of a white, circular door that was labeled 'Nut Sorting Room'.

"Oh, I know what this room is all about! For you see, Mr. Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." Mr. Salt took out his business card and handed it to Mr. Wonka, who threw the card behind him while Mr. Salt wasn't looking. "Are you using the Havermax four thousand to do your sorting?"

"No." Mr. Wonka laughed like it was an absurd question. "You're really weird!"

Mr. Wonka opened the door to the room and entered, the group following. We stood behind an iron railing that was overlooking a scene that I thought I'd never see. I expected to see Oompa Loompas shelling nuts, but instead there were hundreds of squirrels sitting on tiny stools shelling nuts. The squirrels were tapping away and sometimes throwing the nuts in a huge hole that was in the middle of the floor.

"Squirrels!" Veruca exclaimed.

"Yeah, squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." Mr. Wonka explained.

"Why use squirrels? Why not use Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt challenged.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time." Mr. Wonka stated. "See how they tap them with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad? Oh look, look." Mr. Wonka pointed at a squirrel that was holding a walnut up to its ear. "I think that one's got a bad nut."

Sure enough the squirrel threw the nut over its shoulder and continued working.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels, I want one!" Veruca demanded.

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets." Mr. Salt remarked.

"All I got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" Veruca listed all in one breathe.

"I'm surprised she doesn't own a whole zoo." I muttered to Charlie, who nodded in agreement.

"All right pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel as soon as he possibly can."

"Did he just speak in third person?" I whispered to Mr. Wonka.

"I think he did and they think I'm the crazy one!" Mr. Wonka whispered back.

"But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel!" Veruca whined.

"Of course she does!" I crossed my arms and leaned against the railing, ignoring the dirty looks from Mr. Salt and Veruca.

"Very well. Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price!" Mr. Salt offered, Veruca attempting an innocent smile.

"Oh, they're not for sale. She can't have one." Mr. Wonka denied.

Veruca's smile vanished and turned to her father with a stern glare. "Daddy!"

Mr. Salt looked at his daughter with a confused expression. Obviously he didn't know what to do since Veruca always got her way and was denied of what she wanted.

"I'm sorry darling! Mr. Wonka is being unreasonable!" Mr. Wonka mimicked Mr. Salt's vocalization without a flaw.

I had to contain my laughter, while Mr. Salt looked flabbergasted.

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself!" Veruca lashed out, climbing under the railing and onto the staircase.

"Veruca." Mr. Salt called down to his daughter who kept descending the stairs.

"Little girl?" Mr. Wonka attempted to catch her attention.

"Veruca, come back here at once." Mr. Salt commanded. "Veruca!"

Veruca only ignored her father's demands and walked over to one of the squirrels who ceased working. The other squirrels paused as well and turned their attention to the intruder.

"Little girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts! It'll make him crazy!" Mr. Wonka declared.

"That couldn't have sounded more wrong." I murmured, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Charlie. "Ow!"

Veruca stood there in front of the squirrel, who stared at her along with the rest of its companions.

"I'll have you!" Veruca reached out to grab the squirrel.

Before she could lay her hands on the creature jumped off its seat and charged her. The other squirrels caught on and followed its actions, running towards Veruca.

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt shouted, shaking the gate of the railing.

Mr. Salt turned his head to Mr. Wonka with a 'unlock this confounded gate' expression. Mr. Wonka pulled out his key ring and began his search for the needed key. Meanwhile, Veruca was backing up, brushing away the squirrels that were trying to climb up her dress. That worked for a little while until a bunch of squirrels decided to jump at her all at once. Swatting at the squirrels that were scurrying all over her face, Veruca lost her balance and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt continued to shake the locked gate.

"Let's find the key." Mr. Wonka fingered through his key ring, choosing one and putting it in the lock. "Nope. Not that one." Mr. Wonka pulled the key back and continued his search.

"Daddy!" Veruca cried, trying to get the squirrels off of her.

"Veruca!"

Mr. Wonka tried another key. "No. It's not that one." Mr. Wonka said a little too anxiously, but went back to searching after Mr. Salt gave him a fierce look.

The squirrels were starting to overcome Veruca and started pinning her arms and legs down to the floor.

"Remind me to never underestimate a squirrel." My eyes widened at the sight.

"There it is! There it isn't." Mr. Wonka frowned and carried on with his endless search.

"Daddy, I want them to stop!" Veruca shouted.

Mr. Salt had a look of terror on his face as a squirrel crawled its way up to Veruca's face. Veruca lifted her head up, looking as terrified as her father. Veruca closed her eyes when the squirrel's paws came into contact with her forehead, waiting for something drastic to happen. Instead, the squirrel merely rapped its paw on her head and waited as it put its ear up to her head.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked, panic present in his voice.

"They're testing her to see if she's a bad nut." Mr. Wonka answered.

The squirrel emitted a squeak and looked up at Mr. Wonka, the group turning towards him for translation.

"Oh, my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." Mr. Wonka stated not taking his eyes off of the squirrel.

The squirrel broke eye contact and motioned for the other squirrels to start moving. The squirrels climbed under Veruca's arms and proceeded towards the opening that was in the center of the floor.

"Daddy!"

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt hollered. "Where are they taking her?"

"Where all the other bad nuts go, to the garbage chute." Mr. Wonka explained.

"Where does the chute go?"

"To the incinerator, but don't worry we only light it on Tuesdays."

"Today _is_ Tuesday!" Mike butted in.

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." Mr. Wonka tried to sound convincing.

We turned our attention back to the scene when Veruca started screaming as the squirrels pushed her down the chute and disappeared from our sight. The squirrels went back to their stations and started working like nothing had happened.

"Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out 'kay?" Mr. Wonka turned the key that was currently in the lock and opened the gate for Mr. Salt to walk through.

Mr. Salt descended the stairs as Mr. Wonka closed the gate. A tune started up that sounded like it was from the hippie years as Oompa Loompas came out and formed a circle around the garbage chute.

**Veruca Salt, the little brute  
Has just gone down the garbage chute  
And she will meet, as she descends  
A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends**

I couldn't help but giggle at the way the Oompa Loompas were frolicking about around the garbage chute and started swaying to the music along with Mr. Wonka.

**A fish head for example, cut  
This morning from a halibut  
An oyster from an oyster stew  
A steak that no one else would chew  
And lots of other things as well  
Each with its rather horrid smell  
Horrid smell  
These are Veruca's newfound friends  
That she will meet as she descends  
These are Veruca's newfound friends**

**Who went and spoiled her? Who indeed?  
Who pandered to her every need?  
Who turned her into such a brat?  
Who are the culprits? Who did that?  
The guilty ones, now this is sad  
Dear old mum and loving dad**

Mr. Wonka held back his laughter when a squirrel pushed Mr. Salt down the garbage chute, his scream fading as he fell further. There was nothing but the tapping and chattering of the squirrels that filled the room. Mr. Wonka turned around and bent down to the level of an Oompa Loompa who started whispering in his ear.

"Oh, really? Oh, good!" Mr. Wonka stood back up. "I've just been informed that the incinerator is broken, so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall."

"Well, that's good news." Mr. Teavee replied.

"Yeah. Well, let's keep on trucking." Mr. Wonka led the way out of the Nut Room.

* * *

**Willy's POV**

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." I pressed a button that opened the door to the elevator and stepped in, the rest of the group filing in.

I got a little tense when Mike shoved Ava into me, grabbing my arm for support to stop herself from falling.

"Sorry." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay." I smiled at her, making her blush as she let go of my arm.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike observed the side of the elevator that was covered in buttons.

"How do you know Mr. Smarty-Pants? This isn't just an ordinary up-and-down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off." I pushed a random button, the elevator zooming off at a fast speed that Ava was knocked back into me.

I wrapped an arm around her waist while her arms were wrapped around my midsection.

**Is it me, or is she trying to get us riled up? **

_Can't you see the man is busy giving a tour moron? _

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"For what?" Ava asked with a look of confusion.

I mentally slapped myself for saying that out loud and came up with a stupid remark. "Thank you for coming today!"

"You're welcome?" Ava still looked confused, which made her look really cute.

**Cute? Well, that's an understatement!**

_Shut up you horny dirt bag!_

**Oh, blow it out your old wazoo you goody two shoes!**

Trying my best to ignore the battle between my evil and right mind, I turned my attention to the room we were passing through. "Oh, look. Look! Ladies and gentleman welcome to Fudge Mountain!"

I waved to a few Oompa Loompas who were scaling the mountain before we entered the Cotton Candy Room. Pink sheep were being sheared as we passed.

"Oh!" The group turned to me, waiting for an explanation. "I'd rather not talk about this one."

"Awww. I wanted to hear about it." Ava pouted.

"Maybe I can tell you some other time." I whispered into her ear, so the others couldn't hear.

The elevator exited the Cotton Candy Room and entered into the newest addition to the factory.

"This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center. It's relatively new." I laughed nervously when Mr. Teavee gave me a funny look.

The elevator briefly stopped before it took a plunge through the Administration Offices.

"Ah, the Administration Offices. Hello Doris!" I waved to the female Oompa Loompa who was typing on a mini type writer.

Doris looked up and waved back before the elevator zoomed off again.

"Um, does anyone else have a bad feeling about the signs that say 'Danger' and 'Keep Out'?" Ava asked quietly.

The elevator descended toward the craziness of fireworks exploding as the Oompa Loompas tested the explosive candy. The glass of the elevator shook from each firework and reflected each individual color. Ava squeaked and hid her head into my chest as an Oompa Loompa nearly missed the elevator by an inch.

"Just tell me when we get to wherever we're going." Ava muttered into my vest.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Mike broke the silence.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point, that's why it's candy." Charlie answered, bringing a smile to my lips.

"It's stupid! Candy is a waste of time!" Mike hissed.

Before I knew it, I was having another flashback about my horrid past.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

The sound of exploding candy and shaking of glass didn't leave my ears. I did notice, however, that Mr. Wonka's grip got a bit tighter on my waist. I peeked up from his vest and saw that he was once again in la-la land.

"Okay Charlie, what did you do this time?" I craned my neck to look at Charlie.

"I didn't ask him anything! He's the one who said candy was a waste of time!" Charlie pointed an accusing finger at Mike.

"Congratulations techno-geek! You successfully sent the famous chocolatier to good 'ole memory lane!" I glared at Mike.

Mike just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, blocking out whatever else I had to say. Fortunately, I had nothing else to say.

"I want to pick a room!" Mike badgered.

I felt Mr. Wonka stir and ease up his grip before saying, "Go ahead!"

_Gee, I wonder where this bozo wants to go!_

Mike scanned the multiple buttons before pressing one labeled 'T.V. Room'.

_Surprise, surprise!_

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns don't hesitate to press the sexy green button!**


	12. TV Room and The Not So Grand Prize

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with college and just got myself a boyfriend! I recently found out that I'll be starting my Physical Therapy Assistant program in the summer and I'm really excited. I'd like to thank those who have been reviewing and adding this story on favorites and story alert. It makes me really happy to see e-mails that tell me that! A huge thank you goes out to Desi-Pari Always for being a great friend and suggesting a lot of ideas to my Charlie and the Chocolate Factory stories. I miss you already hon! Anywho, enough of me rambling! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. All rights go to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton. Lyrics belong to Danny Elfman.**

* * *

**Ava's POV**

The elevator came to a brief halt when it had reached its destination. I sighed in relief when the glass doors slid open and everybody started filing out of the cramped elevator. I felt Willy release his grip on my waist as I stepped aside and uttered an embarrassing thank you.

Willy only smiled and nodded his head before quickly rushing over to a rack hanging on the wall that held funny looking goggles.

"Here! Put these on quick and don't take them off whatever you do! This light can burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls and we certainly don't want that, now, do we?"

I accepted the pair of goggles that Charlie grabbed for me and put them on as Willy had instructed.

"This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me: "Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air then reassemble it on the other end. Then why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?" Willy explained his revelation as we came upon an Oompa Loompa watching _Oprah_.

"I'm not gonna touch it. I'm not going in that direction." Oprah's voice reached my ears before the Oompa Loompa changed the channel to what looked like an old version of _Planet of the Apes_.

"Sounds impossible." Mr. Teavee stated.

"It is impossible," Mike interjected as Willy gave him a sour look and began to lead us up a ramp to a control panel. "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles **DUH!** Second, the amount of power to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs!"

"**MUMBLER!** Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying!" Willy snapped, staring Mike down before continuing his demonstration. "Okey-dokey! I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate!"

One queue, six Oompa Loompas came into the room carrying the biggest candy bar I've ever seen over their shoulders.

"Whoa! Why don't you sell candy bars **THAT** big? It would be every girl's dream to have that much chocolate on hand!" I mentioned to Willy, who only smirked.

"It's gotta be real big because you know how you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall?" Willy set his thumb and index finger a few inches apart. "Same basic principle." Willy reached down and pushed a big red button.

"No fair! I want an 'Easy Button'!" I pouted as Willy chuckled.

The platform the giant candy bar was sitting on started to rise and some sort of invisible tractor beam made the bar of chocolate float in mid air.

"You make giant candy bars, you have an 'Easy Button', **AND** you've learned to defy the principles of gravity! You **ROCK**!"

The bar of chocolate was now incased in a huge glass container and two cameras on each side of it were ready to take a picture. All of sudden the room was enveloped with a bright light and the next second the candy bar vanished into thin air.

"It's gone!" Charlie blurted out.

"Told you! That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on. Come on Come on!" Willy rushed down the ramp and back over to the television set on the other side of the room.

We all gathered around the television set, blocking the Oompa Loompa's view.

"Watch the screen!" Willy instructed.

On the screen a black rectangular figure started to materialize.

"Hear it comes! Oh, look!" Willy pointed to the now visible candy bar. "Take it!" He nudged Mike with his cane.

"It's just a picture on a screen!" Mike doubted.

"Scaredy-cat. You take it!" He motioned at Charlie, who looked unsure. "Go on. Just reach out and grab it."

Charlie stepped up to the television and extended his arm out. His arm in fact did go through the screen and picked up the candy bar. When Charlie retracted his arm the candy bar was in his hand, everyone was in shock.

"Holy buckets!" I whispered.

Charlie looked up from the candy bar to Willy in wonder.

"Eat it. Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." Willy encouraged as Charlie unwrapped the bar of chocolate.

Charlie looked up at Willy again in uncertainty, but took a bite when Willy made biting motions towards the candy bar.

"It's great!" Charlie flashed one of his adorable smiles.

"It's a miracle!" I stated as I took a piece from Charlie's candy bar.

"So imagine you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say: "Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself." And you simply reach out and take it! How about that?" Willy asked.

"So can you send other things? Say, like, breakfast cereal?" Mr. Teavee questioned.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Willy's face distorted into disgust.

"That is so true!" I agreed.

"But could you send it through television if you wanted to?" Charlie rephrased the question.

"Of course I could!" Willy answered.

"What about people?" Mike threw in.

"Well, why would I wanna send a person? They don't taste very good at all!" Willy threw another disgusted look at Mike.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world! And all you ever think about is chocolate." Mike vented.

"Calm down Mike! I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about." Mr. Teavee attempted to bring peace in between them before something else drastic happened.

"No he doesn't! He has no idea! You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot! But I'm not!" Mike leaped over the Oompa Loompa that was seated in front of the television before pushing two others out of the his way.

"Hey, little boy!" Willy made an effort to catch his attention, but Mike only kept running up the ramp towards the control panel.

"Don't push my button!" Willy warned.

It didn't surprise me that Mike didn't listen because he pressed the button anyway and jumped onto the platform where the candy bar had been.

"Poke!" I tried to lighten the mood by poking one of Willy's jacket buttons.

Willy raised his eyebrow at my actions while Charlie rolled his eyes and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"You said not to push your button." I gave him one of my cheesy smiles which seemed very contagious because Willy cracked a smile too.

We turned our attention back towards the problem at hand to see Mike floating up into the glass container. For his own amusement he started to do some dance moves from the seventies before waving at us. I waved back mouthing 'bye-bye' before the bright light enveloped the room again. Mike was gone.

"He's gone!" Mr. Teavee said in bewilderment.

"Let's go check the television and see what we get." Willy suggested as we headed back towards the screen. "I sure hope no part of him gets left behind."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Teavee sounded panicked.

"Well, sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through. If you had to choose only one half of your son, which would it be?" Willy asked out of curiosity.

I held back a giggle as Mr. Teavee looked at Mr. Wonka like he had two heads. "What kind of question is that?"

"No need to snap! It's just a question." Willy turned back towards the screen. "Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious." Willy directed the Oompa Loompa who was seated behind us.

The Oompa Loompa started to flip channels when Mike's figure started to appear on screen.

"There he is!" Charlie pointed to the miniature Mike who was standing on a news desk with the reporter behind him.

"Mike!" Mr. Teavee said softly.

All of a sudden, music started to play in the background and the news reporter started to sing.

**The most important thing  
That we've ever learned  
The most important thing we've learned  
As far as children are concerned  
Is never, never let them near  
The television set  
Or better still just don't install  
The idiotic thing at all**The channels were changing furiously from one to the other. It was currently on a rock band concert and a group of Oompa Loompas were imitating the guitarist behind us.

Never, never let them  
Never, never let them

**Never, never let them  
Never, never let them**

**It rots the senses in the head  
It keeps imagination dead  
It clogs and clutters up the mind  
It makes a child so dull and blind  
So dull, so dull  
He can no longer understand  
A fairy tale, a fairyland  
A fairyland, a fairyland  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese  
His thinking powers rust and freeze  
He cannot think, he only sees**

**Regarding little Mike Teavee  
We very much regret that we  
Regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
Wait and see, wait and see  
Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see**

This little show was getting better and better. At one point Mike had to dodge a person trying to knife him in a shower. I smirked when I realized they were imitating the famous horror movie _Psycho_. There was also a scene where the Oompa Loompas were dressed up like _The Beatles_ and had to swallow my laughter.

**We very much regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
If we can get him back his height  
But if we can't  
It serves him right**

The channel switched back to the news where the reporter squished Mike with his stack of papers like an unwanted bug.

"Ew, somebody grab him!" Willy didn't have to say it twice from the look of repulsion on his face.

"Help me!" Mike called out.

"Oh thank heavens, he's completely unharmed." Willy sounded rehearsed.

"Unharmed? What are you talking about?" Mr. Teavee asked quite angrily.

"Just put me back in the other way." Mike squeaked.

His voice made it sound like he had been inhaling too much helium and was equivalent to a munchkin from _The Wizard of Oz_.

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's quite a difference." Willy deciphered.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr. Teavee was getting impatient.

"I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad." There was a pause before Willy gasped. "Let's go put him in the taffy puller!"

"Taffy puller?" Mr. Teavee raised his voice in anger.

"Hey, that was my idea." Mr. Wonka pouted. "Boy is he going to be skinny. Yeah, taffy puller." Mr. Wonka turned toward the Oompa Loompa that was seated in the chair. "I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his…little boy up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out."

The Oompa Loompa stood up from his seat and bowed toward Willy before going over to Mr. Teavee and tugging on his pant leg. As Mr. Teavee turned to follow the Oompa Loompa, he almost whacked Willy in the face with Mike, making Willy gasp and duck out of the way. Willy took a moment to breath before walking down the steps.

"On with the tour!"

Charlie and I took one last bite from the candy bar before setting it down on the now unoccupied chair. The Oompa Loompas shut down the very bright lights leaving just a dull glow for us to see where we were going.

"There's still so much left to see. Now, how many children are left?" Willy turned and looked at us both, taking off his goggles.

"Willy, Charlie is the only one left now." I stated as we both took off our goggle as well.

"You mean you're the only one?" Willy glanced at Charlie.

"Yes." Charlie smiled.

"What happened to the others?" Willy questioned as if he didn't even remember the other kids.

Charlie and I just stood there in silence before Willy took Charlie's hand and started shaking it like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, my dear boy, that means you've won! Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done! Now, we mustn't dilly or dally because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day is out. But luckily for us we have the great glass elevator to speed things along…"

Charlie and I looked at Willy in shock as he plummeted to the floor. He had run straight into the elevator probably thinking the doors were already open. I looked at Charlie who returned my flabbergasted demeanor. It wasn't long before Willy got back up from the floor, staggering just a little from the mishap.

"Speed things along." Willy repeated as he pushed the button to open the elevator doors. "Come on!" He motioned us inside the elevator still a bit woozy.

We discarded our goggles into a little bin before entering the crazy contraption he calls an elevator. I let Charlie go inside first and decided to stand in between the eccentric chocolatier and my brother. When the elevator doors closed, Willy pushed a button that was labeled "Up and Out"

"Up and Out? What kind of room is that?" Charlie looked up at Willy who only said two words.

"Hold on."

"Hold on to what exactly?" I asked nervously.

My question wasn't answered because in the next second the elevator shot up at a very fast speed. It only seemed to be gaining speed as we continued to go up.

"Oh, my goodness. We're gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through." Willy said to no one in particular.

"Break through what?" Charlie asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out!" Willy stated excitedly.

"But do you really mean…? I started to ask.

"Yeah, I do." Willy sounded like a child about to run into a candy store.

"But it's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces." I started to panic.

Willy giggled in a maniacal way as the elevator started to approach the window that we were going to smash through. Charlie seemed to get what we were talking about and his face contorted into fear. I grabbed him by the shoulders and closed my eyes just as we broke through the window. The only problem was that we were now plummeting to the ground at a very high speed. Willy was just standing there like a totem pole, doing absolutely nothing to stop this thing from hitting the ground. Charlie and I gave him pleading looks to stop this thing because the ground was approaching fast and I don't think I would want to die feeling like a pancake. Before we could reach the ground, Willy pushed a button that made the elevator stop in mid air. I let out a sigh of relief and loosened my grip on Charlie's shoulders. The elevator flew out to the front of the factory where we could see the other contestants leaving. There was still a large crowd outside the gates of the factory; I assumed most of it was the press and news stations.

"Where do you live?" Willy asked Charlie, who turned to the side.

"Right over there! That little house." Charlie smiled.

* * *

I didn't think this day could get more interesting, but I was wrong. The next thing I knew, we went right through the roof of our house. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"Hi, Mum!" Charlie waved from inside the elevator.

Mum looked pretty surprised as we ran out of the elevator, walking over the debris of our roof.

"Mum, dad, we're back!" Charlie hugged them both as I went over to my grandparents to sit with them. "This is Willy Wonka. He gave us a ride home."

"I see that." Mum eyed the roof that was in shambles.

"You must be the boy's p…p…"

"Parents?" Dad finished for him.

"Yeah, that." Willy looked uncomfortable.

"He says Charlie's won something." I said from my spot on the grandparent's bed.

"Not just some something. The most "something" something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this boy my entire factory." Willy snooped around in the kitchen cupboards.

"You must be joking!" Grandpa Joe stated.

"No really, it's true. Because you see, a few months ago, I was having my semiannual haircut and I had the strangest revelation."

Willy went on about him finding a single strand of gray hair and how it made him think who was going to take over the factory when he was gone and watch over his beloved Oompa Loompas. He realized that he had to find an heir, which he pronounced "hair" to my amusement.

"And I did Charlie, you." He looked in my direction, my grandparents smiled kindly at him as I gave a slight wave to ease the tension.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets." Charlie confirmed.

"Uh huh!" Willy turned away and walked over to a different cupboard to snoop in.

"What are Oompa Loompas?" Mum whispered to Dad, who only gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner."

"That's you Charlie!" Grandpa Joe smiled at Charlie.

"So what do you say? Are you ready to leave this all behind and come live with me at the factory?"

"Sure. Of course! I mean, it's all right for my family to come too?" Charlie eyed us all.

"Oh, my dear boy, of course they can't! You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offense." Willy nodded towards my grandparents.

"None taken jerk!" Grandpa George mumbled, receiving a slight glare from Willy.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequences. Look at me. I had no family and I'm a giant success."

"So if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Consider that a bonus." Willy added.

"Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world." Charlie stated, a look of hurt crossing the chocolatier's face.

"Oh, I see. That's weird. There's other candy too besides chocolate." Willy tried to convince Charlie.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka. I'm staying here." That was Charlie's final answer.

"Wow! Well, that's just unexpected and …weird. But I suppose, in that case, I'll just…goodbye then." Willy about pushed a button in the elevator when he turned toward Charlie once more. "Sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure." Charlie's eyes glistened with tears.

I'm sure if you put both Willy and I in front of a mirror, we would have the same look of hurt and disappointment on our profiles, but not for the same reason. He was hurt because Charlie refused his offer. I was hurt because he didn't want Charlie's family to be around him. I was so sure that he wasn't that kind of person, the kind of person that is so coldhearted and selfish. The guy I met at the bar wasn't like that at all!

"Okay, bye." Willy pushed a button and stole one last glance my way.

I felt embarrassed when I felt one single tear trail down my cheek, but I couldn't look away from him. When the elevator vanished from our sight, I got up from the bed and ran out the front door.

"Ava!" I heard Grandpa Joe yell after me.

I stood out in the front yard watching the elevator and the man I had admired for years going back to the factory…_forever_.

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Family Reunion

**Hey peeps! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I'm on summer break now which means no homework, exams, or projects to keep me busy. There will be only one more chapter after this one, but I will be writing a sequel so keep your eyes peeled. It may not come out for awhile because I intend to write a couple of chapters before posting anything. I'd like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites or story alert. A big thank you to anyone who was kind enough to leave me a review. A super duper thank you to Desi-Pari Always for inspiring a lot of ideas for this story and reminding me that I should update. Love ya hon! I hope y'all enjoy the chapter and don't hesitate to leave a review.**

**Bold: Willy's evil mind  
**_Italics: Willy's right mind except the part when it's in Charlie's POV :)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own CATCF. All rights go to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton.**

* * *

**Willy's POV**

It has been two dragging weeks since Charlie refused my offer. I've done nothing but sit in the same velvet plush chair in my office and stare into space since I came back from Charlie's house. I couldn't stop the flashbacks of Charlie and Ava's disappointment on their faces, especially Ava's. It felt like my heart had been ripped in half when I glanced in her direction and saw that single tear escape those beautiful chocolate brown pools. What was even harder was when I left on the elevator and saw her come running out of the house watching me disappear from the world's eyes once again. I wanted to so badly turn back and apologize for my behavior and reoffer the factory to Charlie family and all. That's probably why I've been beating myself up about the situation the past few weeks.

_Yes, why didn't you turn back?_

**Yeah what he said!**

"You're actually agreeing with him?" I gestured towards my right mind.

**Call me crazy, but yes I am! You just left the girl standing there in her own grief. I may be evil in some prospect, but even I would've turned my butt around and got down on my knees begging for forgiveness.**

_And I know he's telling the truth because seeing this come from him is a rare thing._

"I can't go back there now, she probably hates my guts!" I buried my face in my hands.

**If you don't then it will be all you ever think about for the rest of your life and believe me you don't want that. You have a factory to run Willy my man!**

_He's right! Look at what's happening to your candy sales now and it's only been a couple of weeks! Can you imagine the fate of your factory if this drags on for years?_

"So what you're saying is that due to the fact that I feel terrible, it's affecting the candy which is why it's not selling so great?"

**Bingo!**

"Okay I'll go, but I have to see Charlie first and straighten this whole family business out, then I'll go apologize to Ava. Oh and I'll have to cancel my appointment with the shrink!" I got up from my chair and made a quick note explaining the emergency to my psychiatrist.

_Why does he even have a shrink?_ My right mind whispered to my evil mind.

**Beats me!**

"I have a shrink because it helps when someone listens to me for a change." I explained while I grabbed my top hat and cane before heading out the door.

_What?_

**What?**

"I think I made my point." I muttered bitterly.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

It was pretty chilly out today. There was leftover frost on the windows of the café from earlier this morning and a certain bite in the wind that was making my ears and nose red. Great things have been happening the past two weeks ever since I declined Willy's offer of obtaining the factory. Dad got a job at the toothpaste factory to repair the machine that had replaced him. We've had decent meals from then on and new clothes to last us the rest of the winter. Everybody's moods have brightened, all except Ava's. Even though we don't face the threat of being thrown out into the streets she still works crazy hours every day. I haven't even seen her smile since the day we went to the factory. After Willy left and she came back from outside all she did the rest of the day was sit on the couch and sulk. The only other time I saw her sulk was when I pulled the head off of her Barbie doll when I was five. I've tried so hard to cheer her up with the rest of my family, even Misty and Randy have attempted, but nothing has gotten through to her. I shook out of my thoughts when I noticed I had a customer sitting on my booth reading a newspaper.

"Sorry sir! I hope you haven't been waiting long." I bent down and started shining his boots.

"That's quite alright young chap!" A very familiar voice responded.

_What's he doing here?_

"Pity about that chocolate fellow Wendell, I mean Walter." He stammered.

"Willy Wonka." I corrected, continuing to shine his boots.

"That's the one! It says here in the paper that his new candies aren't selling very well. But I suppose maybe he's just a rotten egg who deserves it."

"Yep!" I agreed.

"Oh, really? Have you ever met him?"

"I did. I thought he was great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice. He also has a funny haircut."

That line did the trick because Willy threw down the newspaper, leaning forward with a scowl on his face.

"I do not!"

"Why are you here?" I glared at the man I once looked up to.

"I don't feel so hot. What makes you feel better when you feel terrible?" Willy asked.

"My family." I answered.

"Ew." Willy leaned back in his chair with a look of disgust on his profile.

"What do you have against my family?" I stood up from my kneeling position to somewhat intimidate him.

"It's not just your family, it's the whole idea of p….p…You know they're always telling you what to do and what not to do and it's just not conducive to a creative atmosphere." Willy pouted.

"Usually they're just trying to protect you because they love you." I fired back.

Willy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it with a look of defeat.

"If you don't believe me you should ask." I suggested.

"Ask who? My father? No Way!" He paused. "At least, not by myself."

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I asked. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Hey, what a good idea! Yeah!" Willy stood up from his chair throwing the newspaper aside and grabbed his cane. "And you know what? I've got transport…."

Willy managed to run into the Great Glass Elevator once again, this time getting up from the ground a little faster than the last.

"I need to be more careful where I park this thing." Willy pushed the button that opened the elevator doors before stumbling into it.

In minutes we arrived at what I assumed was his father's house. We climbed up the small hill till we finally reached the stairs of the porch.

"I think we got the wrong house." Willy said as we ascended the stairs before stopping in his tracks to look at the sign that said 'Dr. Wilbur Wonka D.D.S. Dental Practitioner'

I rang the doorbell and gave Willy a look of encouragement before the door opened revealing a man in a white dentist uniform with white hair and glasses.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man questioned while he examined both of us.

"No, but he's overdue." I answered for Willy.

The man motioned for us to come inside and shut the door behind us to block the cold. Willy took of his coat and top hat, giving me his cane before taking a seat in the dentist chair. I laid his cane against one of the walls and checked out my surroundings. It seemed like a very cozy place with striped wallpaper and Victorian furnishings that adorned the living room area. The dentist office was even cozy looking. What caught my attention was a wall that was occupied by many framed news clippings, all of them mentioning about Willy's greatest accomplishments. I came across a wooden desk that had a picture of Willy when he was younger in a silver frame and a scrapbook that held even more news clippings about Willy.

"Heavens! I haven't seen bicuspids like these since…since…Willy?" Dr. Wonka sat back in his chair, setting aside his dentist tools.

"Hi dad!" Willy sat up.

"All these years and you haven't flossed." Dr. Wonka stated.

"Not once!" Willy added.

There was a moment of silence between them before Dr. Wonka brought Willy into a hug that was way overdue. It was a very touching moment that it made me smile on the inside and out. After having a cup of tea with Dr. Wonka and exchanging goodbyes, we left the house and headed towards the elevator. Willy stopped himself from running face first into the elevator and pushed the button before walking in.

"Now we have two more stops." I claimed as Willy pushed a button to start the elevator.

"Which one first?" Willy swallowed nervously.

"First my parent's house then Randy's Bar." I replied.

"Are you sure your sister will want to see me?"

"I guess we'll find out, but I know what to do that will make her listen."

"How?"

"Have you ever done karaoke before?" I smiled mischievously.

* * *

**I know that wasn't as long as the other chapters, but it's getting close to the end and I wanted to squeeze another chapter in there before I end it. Remember keep a close watch for the sequel, I don't have a title yet, but I'll mention it's a sequel in the summary. Please review!**


	14. Don't Wanna Lose You Now

**Hey guys! I hate to say this is the last chapter for this story *tear*, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I will be writing a sequel to this called Living the Dream. I will say that it won't come out for awhile, but keep your eyes peeled. I want to thank everybody for taking their time to read this story and an uber thanks to those who were kind enough to leave me a review. A special thanks goes to Desi-Pari Always for being the bestest friend that I could ever have and giving me the most crazy ideas. Love ya hon! I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of Dreams Really Do Come True!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CATCF! All rights go to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton.  
Song Disclaimer: Don't own Don't Wanna Lose You Now! Credit goes to The Backstreet Boys and Max Martin.****Willy's POV**

* * *

Charlie and I walked out of his parent's house and back into the elevator to the last destination Randy's. I had apologized to Charlie's parents and told them that I had realized that Charlie was at a crucial age where they will be needed in his life. I reoffered the factory to Charlie including the part where his whole entire family can come along with. I even offered for their little house to be moved into the factory. I got a lot of funny looks after making that suggestion. I noticed after leaving the house that the tension in the air has faded a great deal, but I still felt a gigantic weight on my chest.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Wonka?" Charlie eyed me warily.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle Charlie, no need to worry." I put on a cheesy smile.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Charlie saw through my act.

I let out a long breath, thanking the heavens that Charlie understood. "You have no idea!"

"It will be okay Mr. Wonka, all you have to focus on is getting Ava's attention and just block out everyone else that's in the bar."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about whether or not Ava will forgive me." I squeaked my gloves out of bad habit.

"Ava isn't known to hold grudges against people. Do you know what song to sing yet?"

"I haven't gotten quite that far yet." I eyed the little town beneath our feet.

"Well I can tell you one thing, she loves The Backstreet Boys. As a matter of fact I think she loves any particular boy band in general." Charlie explained.

"I **LOVE** The Backstreet Boys!" I exclaimed, receiving an odd look from Charlie. "What?"

"Nothing." Charlie held back his laughter.

"They were popular when I was going through a rough time. I'd just shut down the factory and discovered them on the radio. I must say they really know how to cheer you up and I've got the perfect song to sing to Ava. Thank you Charlie!"

"Don't mention it." Charlie snorted.

"It's not **THAT** funny!" I pouted as the elevator landed just outside of Randy's.

"You keep telling yourself that Mr. Wonka." Charlie snickered as I followed behind him into the bar.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

"Ava I need three more beers!" Misty set down her tray of dirty glasses, looking exhausted. "It sure is busy today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, the bar sure is hopping." I exchanged the dirty mugs with a three new bottles of beers, trying to put on a smile.

"Are you still angry about that chocolate bloke?"

"I'm not angry, just disappointed I suppose. I really thought he was the greatest person I have ever met, but I guess I was wrong." I filled a couple of empty bowls full of pretzels, setting them out for the customers sitting at the bar.

"Well working overtime isn't going to make those feelings just fly away Ava. You should try talking to him again." Misty picked up her tray and scurried off.

"Yeah sure, talk to his big iron gates that are kept closed all the time." I muttered to myself, carrying on with filling people's orders.

"Well, well, well, would you look at what time it is everybody. It's time for karaoke! I've already got a request from a young man who is dedicating this song to our lovely bartender, Ava. Could you give a wave to everyone Ava?" Randy said into the microphone.

I gave a brief wave to everybody who had turned around in their seats, getting a few whistles from a few of the customers. I completely froze when I saw Randy hand off the microphone to an unexpected person that was standing on the stage.

_What on earth is he doing here?_

Randy started up the music, Willy giving me an apologetic look before singing,

**I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care**

**Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again**

**I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to live that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away**

**Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again**

**I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you**

**Don't wanna lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again**

**Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again**

After the song ended the room roared with applause, while I wiped the stray tears that had escaped. I clapped along with everybody else as Willy got down from off stage and walked over to the bar along with Charlie. Charlie ran behind the bar and hugged me with all his might.

"You'll never guess Ava what Mr. Wonka just did?"

"Um, he just sang a Backstreet Boy song dedicated to me and he sang it quite well." I smiled over at Willy.

"No, he just reoffered the factory to me and he wants our whole family to come live with him."

"Is this true?" I looked from Charlie to Willy.

"Yes it's true. I just wanted to apologize for before. I was way out of line." Willy squeaked his gloves looking down at the floor.

"Apology accepted!" I ran around the bar to Willy, giving him a bear hug.

I felt him tense at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on top of mine.

"Willy and Ava sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Charlie sang from behind us.

"Charlie?" I let go of Willy and turned around giving him a stern look.

"I'm in trouble!" Charlie ran out of the bar, leaving me and Willy behind.

"So I guess this means that I'll be seeing you around more often." I stared at the door Charlie had just exited.

"I guess so." Willy answered, giving me a smile that made the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Ava!" Randy came up to the bar.

"What's up boss?"

"Go home would ya? Misty and I can take it from here and no more overtime!" Randy chuckled.

"Yes sir!" I saluted Randy.

"At ease!" Randy saluted back. "Now get out of here!" Randy walked behind the bar, taking my place.

"Yeah, let's go home." I told Willy, noticing a sparkle in his eyes.

From this moment on I knew that my life would be a whole lot different, all because my dream came true.

* * *

****

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave a review and I hope to see you faithful reviewers in the sequel!

~ThePurpleness


End file.
